Merging of Souls and Swords
by dragonlance859
Summary: A/U what if someone came to help Shinji .Someone that was a Hero. With the power and courage Shinji lacked. They merge into one being.
1. The Meeting

Merging of Souls and Swords

Ch.1

Hyrule

Time unknown

The Hero of Time returned to his homeland to still see it in peace. He was happy he had just returned from Termina a couple days ago and he realized that he supposedly stayed there for 4 years. Link the Hero of Time and puberty many would be scared of the idea but Link already knew he knew from being in a worse stage 17 years old was a lot harder then now. 

Still he was surprised that right when he returned he would be swept off to a new adventure. He now enjoyed the calm of his life on a grassy in front of Lon Lon Ranch. He was playing his favorite instrument the Ocarina he knew how to play the drums, guitar, and the trumpet he was really pleased with himself. He also found out that his body had a lot of advantages from the sword fights and the excess caring of items he was really strong for a 14-year-old boy. He fit his Hylian shield very well and he now wielded the Fairy Sword, which was light and powerful. He was enjoying every moment he had. He rode Epona everyday just for fun not for speed he ran around having fun and helping people and was greatly appreciated. Even though no one knew that he was the Hero of Time and also the supposed Savior of Termina but he just like helping. Still there was a problem the Triforce of courage on his left hand made him stand out when he didn't cover it. So he always wore gloves.

 Still he was unsure of why he was having so much free time from a adventure he had great experience in fighting and he could think on his feet. He wanted to get every free minute for what it was worth. He fit almost all his adult equipment except the Master Sword, which was still in the Temple of Time waiting to be called on again.

            Unknown to Link he the Goddess thought he deserved a good rest before he went on his biggest adventure ever. He could be killed anywhere along the journey of his next trip. He would be sent into the future to merge with the savior of that time to alter destiny itself. This they could only put on Link and the person he would meet for the journey or the person who he would be in other words. They had no idea how this would work out but they couldn't sit back and watch the future be ravaged by future humans.

            Link now was still wondering where Navi could be. He was worried and he didn't know what to do. Usually one of his fairy companions always steered him in the right direction whenever he got lost but now he had none.

            Link was sitting on a green hill playing one of the dearest songs to him. Saria's Song always lifted his spirit and mind.

            When he finished the song a burst of light engulfed him and sent him to the heavens. Link was a little shocked but now very much he got used to things like this relatively fast.

The Chambers of the Goddesses

Time Still

Hero of Time we have sent for you the three goddesses spoke to Link.

"I am here to do your biding my divine mothers," Link stated while crouching to a kneeing position. The three goddesses sat on their thrones. Farore sat on the right, Din on the left, Nayru in the middle.

We the creators of the Triforce call for you help. We need your decision to except or to decline for this quest is undetermined and you may not prevail. The goddesses said in unison.

"I will do anything to save this world from evil," Link stated with a stern voice one not of a 14 year old boy.

Now we will send you on your quest. Your soul will be sustained for many years only when the time is right will you join with the savior of that time and help him with the fate of the world. Now go Link save the world of the Future only then will our destiny be told. The goddesses then waved their hands together and a blue case formed around Link. Link stood up to his full height and fell into a deep sleep. He did not know what lied ahead of him or what trial there would be but he kept something dear to him. He kept his shield, sword, bow, Ocarina, and the gifts of the goddesses with him he then continued his slumber for thousands of years.

Tokyo-3

2015 A.D

Currently under attack from Angel

            Shinji Ikari was trapped in the Sea of Dirac. He was facing his inner turmoil's and was going insane the angel was attacking his mind and winning. While outside he was going to be destroyed.

"So your going to drop all 992 N2 mines into the angel and blow it up. What wait a sec Shinji won't that kill him," Misato whined and was close to collapsing her best friend was going to kill supposed her closest thing to a son.

"We only need to recover the Eva the life of the pilot is unnecessary," Ritsuko stated. A slap crossed her face.

            While in the depths of the world under many layers of earth laid a temple. The temple of time was still standing encased by the goddesses to stand to this date. A blue figure that resembled a man was floating over the Master sword. It looked like it was asleep.

            They are enemies. Angels are our enemies. No father is my enemy. Father the one that abandoned me. Shinji was repeating this in his mind over and over again ready to collapse. I want to die. 

            The figure in the temple shuddered at first. Link then opened his eyes. He sensed something a soul a powerful soul in need. Link then shot up through the earth and into the angel itself. He was drawn to the power of this soul. It seemed like he was as powerful as Ganandorf yet there was innocence to his soul. Then Link came across it a huge purple evangelion. He was just a soul floating his eyes glowing gold and his left and glowing the same color truly a scary site. He jumped into the evangelion sword drawn shield ready for a battle.

            In front of Link stood a boy in a blackish bubble. He was crying and it looked like he was growing thinner and thinner. Link then split open the bubble with his sword and the boy fell to the ground.

            Shinji Ikari Link thoughts crossed to the boy on the ground. Shinji get up

            Shinji got of the ground to look around. He was getting what he wished for death to feel no pain. He looked and saw a blue figure no features just blue. With what looked like a sword in his left hand and a shield on his right.

            Saviors of the world we must tell you the decision we have placed upon you, the three goddesses spoke to the both of them.

 Shinji Ikari you are the savior of this time yet you are destined to loss. We could not stay aside and watch the world we created fall into the hands of a corrupt god. We have sent another hero of another time to help you. He has sacrificed his life and soul to wait for this moment. Still it is your decision to receive the help we give or to turn it down. We offer you the ability to set things right the power to do the right thing. Shinji do you accept, the goddesses asked Shinji. Here he was sitting in front of an armed figure and three what he thought queens of some sort. He didn't know what to do he was confused and scared. He was about to break down when something welled up inside of him he knew that this was the right thing to do save the world it didn't matter to him. He would sacrifice his life for others he didn't care if he would be noticed he knew the right thing and he would do it.

To my divine mothers I accept, was what came out of Shinji. He didn't expect that to come out. He said it with confidence and said it as a fact. He thought he saw a smile creep among the face of the blue figure.

Then accept the gift and the soul that will help you, the goddesses departed and left the evangelion. Shinji watched as the blue figure walked up to him and jumped into him. He then felt a rush of courage and he wanted to save the ones he loved.

            Link knew what this meant. His soul would merge with this ones and help save the world. Link and Shinji would become a new soul. Maybe the goddesses really didn't know what would happen but the world was at risk.

            Unknown to Link and Shinji the evangelion was changing. The metal face shifted to become more human like. The muscles growing started to make dents all around the evangelion restraints. Then the evangelion was finished transforming. It looked like older Link in full metal armor. The evangelion then reached down deeper into the sea and tore a small hole. Through the hole was a hilt it started to pull and out came a huge sword. It wasn't just any sword it was the Master Sword.

            Shinji/Link then felt a familiar presence something that put them at ease. Link the thought and Shinji listenedThe Master Sword the sword that saved mankind once and will again. We must treat it with respect Shinji this sword can never be wielded by evil only by a pure hearted soul. We must protect the world we must win. 

            With that the evangelion slashed the Sea of Dirac and opened a hole. The souls piloting were mankind's last hope.

60 seconds till Mine Drop

"60 seconds till mines make contact," Hyuuga said still a little saddened that they couldn't save Shinji.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT IS HAPPENING," Misato yelled looking at the now twitching globe over Tokyo-3.

"Could it be Shinji?" She asked with hope.

"Its impossible his power level must be at 0." Ritsuko said with shock. Still she hoped it was he and not something the angel was going through to increase its power.

            Then it happened a metal blade stuck out of the Angel. It went completely black it. More slashes cut a piece of the angel free and opened to reveal what they thought was the Eva. A purple figures head popped out. It had the face of a man and it looked like it was yelling and fighting. As the figure escaped it showed what looked like a man dressed in purple metal armor. It crashed to the ground and stood strait up. Its eyes open and looking around. It was covered in blood. It then walked over to the lake and washed of its face. It then stood up to reveal what looked like Shinji's face no longer covered in blood. But parts of the face were different. The Eva still looked like a robot but now it looked like a huge action figure.

            Gendo had read the Dead Sea Scrolls and was expected a roaring machine/animal jumping out of the angel. He wasn't expecting this he was surprised he had predicated everything and most of it came true. He was scared his plans shattered he would never achieve his goals. He just watched as the Eva stuck its sword in the ground and went silent.

            Well what did you think. 


	2. Transition

Merging of Souls and Swords Ch.2

Transitions

            Misato was so happy. She did hear something about that the Eva and pilot could be contaminated but she didn't care she just wanted her Shinji. She was running to the entry plug and was going to jump him when she got the chance. Next to her was Asuka she was probably thinking about yelling at him again. It didn't matter she was now really close to the entry plug it was insight. What she saw next would scare her and her subordinate out of their wits. They were about 2 feet from the covered entry plug. When it happened.

            "Shinji is not to leave the plug until we know he is uncontaminated by the angel." Gendo stated but without the cold tone he had lost it when his dreams were shattered. Still he was thinking of a way to turn this into an advantage and he was starting to put things together.

            "What are you doing why can't he get out of there. He will die!" Misato yelled at the crew that was monitoring everything.

            "He won't die we hooked up the power and he will be able to stay in there for 5 days max if he is even still there." Ritsuko said.

            Just then they heard a rustle in the entry plug. Then the sound of metal clanging and slashing. Then to everyone's amazement it happened. A silver/gold blade pierced through the metal of the entry plug. The metal started to tear like paper and then there was LCL pouring out of the hole. A figure jumped out of the entry plug. It looked like Shinji but there were definitely differences. 

            He still had his dark blue eyes and the general cute shy face he was named for, but it was leaner. Also his plug suit wasn't black it was a dark green. And in his left hand was a sword that was elegant and beautiful. His left arm held a shield that was a very peculiar design but it looked like it could take a good beating and still hold strong. Also his plug suit looked really tight muscles that were supposedly small on Shinji from the last test really showed. 

            He now had a muscular frame and was taller as what it looked like. He looked at Misato and Asuka and he looked stunning to both of them. Asuka was speechless in front of her was a boy about her age he had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, and all around hot in her book. Misato had no idea what she was doing she was letting her eyes roam around Shinji's/Link's body.

            "He is defiantly contaminated capture him!" Gendo yelled while section 2 personal flooded the 7th cage. They were all armed and ready to fire at the intruder.

            "What are you doing?" Ritsuko yelled at Gendo she couldn't understand it was obvious that there was no blue pattern in Shinji and why would a father want his son to be in jail.

            "Gendo Rokubungi you send these men at me I do not wish to take their lives for no meaning but if you force me to you will regret it." Shinji/Link stated with rage. Link now understood everything he had all of Shinji's memories and now he could give Shinji something that would help him the most. Courage and to be able to defend himself.

            Everybody gasped as the supposedly third child spoke. It wasn't his innocent voice or his sad voice. It sounded like it switched with Shinji's voice and a lower one while it talked. Plus there was anger and rage in the voice and that never came from Shinji. Gendo even took in a gasp he knew that he made a mistake. His tool hand turned on him. Then he did something he would regret.

"ATTACK!!!!" Gendo yelled at the now small army in the cage.

"WHAT WAIT?!" Misato yelled but was cut off by gunfire she pushed Asuka onto an elevator and they went back to the control room. They were going to watch a horrible scene in front of them.

            Everyone watched as Shinji/Link stood there and looked around him. Then something weird happened. The features on this new body that resembled Shinji started to fade and be replaced with a leaner face. It still looked like Shinji but there was an air of mystery around it.

            Link now having more control over the body then Shinji said to Shinji through thought. Shinji I will try not to kill them but I cannot guaranty their lives. I am here to help you fight now learn from my actions. Then it begun.

            Everyone was watching as security slowly advanced on the sword wielding teen. Link had his eyes closed and was hearing everything. While Asuka and Misato and everyone in the control room watched as to either see Shinji be an angel or him die. They didn't expect for this to happen.

            "YOU FORCED ME TO AND IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LEAVE NOW!!!" Link roared as he jumped into the air. Some of the personal split out of the room and others started to fire. Everyone was astounded as Shinji/Link jumped about 30 feet into the air he flipped and pushed off the ceiling gaining force as he dropped to the ground. He started to barrel roll his body to avoid bullets they were either missing or close to hitting his head. Then he slammed into a mass of 5 guards. He slashed at the one closest to him and kicked the one in back of him. He did various kicks and punches with combinations of sword moves and half of the small army was in the LCL. Some weren't getting out of the LCL while others struggled to find a way out. Link then hit several guards in the back of the head with his hilt knocking them out. The last of the force formed a final attack and charged and fired. Link didn't move he just put up his shield and was ready for any impact. Everyone thought that the shield wouldn't protect the body from the bullets. Then they made contact. Link was pushed back about 5 inches and saw that he had about 5 bullets lodged in his shield he would have to remove them later. He then drew his sword again while more rounds were fired at him.

            Then the impossible happened. Link blocked the bullets with his blade and charged. They fired more and more but every round seemed to make Link move faster. He was now right in front of them and Link focused and concentrated he then called upon Dins fire to help him. 

            The people around him turned to ash while others were scared shitless and ran for their lives no one in their right mind would stay.

            Now Link was almost out of energy. He had to fight to be dominate and he had to fight to survive for the both of them he was out of energy and needed to lay dormant. Link/Shinji then fell over and the blonde hair started to fade and the eyes started to turn darker. Shinji's features started to become more vivid but he was still and a lot more muscular. They collapsed on the ground knocked out when everyone was out of the cage.

            Shinji then woke up in a hospital bed. He remembered everything when he saved Hyrule when he played the Ocarina. Wait that never happened to him. Shinji was confused and scared some many things happened and they might have been a dream.

            Shinji don't be scared remember I am here to help you with your destiny. Link deep inside Shinji because almost all of his energy was dispersed.

            What about all these weird things going around in my head I don't know what's going on. Shinji thought franticly scared and confused were the worst combination for him.

            Shinji I know you from the goddesses but I will introduce myself. I am Link Hero of Time I have been sent here to help you. I was 14 years old when my soul was extracted and was laid in dormant for me to merge with you. I saved the world twice from total chaos and evil and I am here to help you. I can not talk to you for to long because I lost so much energy in the other fight that it is hard for me to recover so now I will leave you be and you still have access to my memories you can piece it together. Link said and went to sleep. Shinji felt something leave within him and was a little relieved he just laid back and thought.

            Link was the Hero of Time. He saved Hyrule from Ganandorf and Termina from Majora. He could fight and had the Triforce of courage. Shinji pieced these things together and now he understood.

             Link couldn't stay like this for long he would regain his energy thus loosing some of his commonsense because he was still 14 years old. Still for their ages they were both really mature. Now Shinji had solved most of his problems he went to sleep he felt his muscles ease down to the bed and he felt them shrink a little. He went into deep slumber.

            Unknown to him Ritsuko had taken a piece of DNA from him when he was carted of to the hospital. She had a dark brown hair and a dark blonde hair all from Shinji's outburst she was analyzing the data and she was surprised from what she got. The first set of DNA from the blond hair says that 75% of the DNA was a unknown human mutation and the other 1% Gendo Rokubungi and 24% Yui Ikari. The other hair the one from the knocked out Shinji showed 13% Unknown and 7% Gendo Rokubungi and 80% Yui Ikari. This baffled her the greatest mind alive she was going to solve this no matter what.

            While this went on Gendo Ikari was watching Ritsuko study the DNA and he to was scared. This meant that his DNA in Shinji was almost all rejected by something else. Also he was trying to mold this into an advantage to increase the productivity of instrumentality.

            Shinji was just waking up from his sleep. He felt a presence deep in his soul and he drew the conclusion that it was Link. Shinji also felt something warm around him. Sure he had a blanket over his legs but he was nude and the thermometer was reading 50 degrees outside and the hospital was all windows. Shinji looked down at his left hand to see the Triforce of Courage. He wasn't shocked but right now unknown to him he looked like a mix between Shinji and Link 50% Link and 50% Shinji. The gleaming gold triangle on his hand glowed and filled his heart with the will to help the desire to win. He knew what this was and it was a remarkable gift given to anyone but it is also a burden just like Eva he thought. Shinji then looked around for the weapons that Link had brought with him they weren't anywhere probably because they were too dangerous. Shinji didn't know what to do he thought and prayed he didn't know who he was praying to but one word echoed through his mind.

Farore, Farore, Farore, FARORE, FARORE. Shinji thought of that but then he started to repeat more words and more. Farore grant me strength, Farore give me aid, Farore use you winds and aid my quest, Farore please grant my wish. That was the ending of what Shinji thought. He was now glowing green and his eyes shot open to reveal in a green ball everything the sword, shield, bow, Ocarina, and all.

            Shinji picked them up and armed himself pretty sure his father would do something to him now because of Shinji's new found power. Shinji ripped the white blanket to make shorts and he succeed he was now in a sort of underwear. Shinji then picked up the sword and started to practice.

            He was surprised he knew so much and could perform so well with the gold and silver sword. He was jumping around and causing dents in the wall he was having a hell of a time.

            Now I have given you my strength and skill and you will learn more on the way. We must first go through the soul transitions before we fully become merged. Link said in a whisper still tired as hell but willing to give Shinji answers. Shinji nodded and went back to bed.

            In the middle of the night Shinji's eyes shot open and he started to convulse in pain. His muscles growing and shrinking his bones changing, his face distorting between the 2 souls. He couldn't scream his throat felt like it had caved in and was opening only for breath and collapsing again. He wanted to cry but his eyes were changing their pigment causing a burning sensation. He was sitting strait up through this whole mess. It lasted for 2 hours the pain and torment.

            Settle down Shinji I am going through the same thing because I am also you. This body is trying to choose a soul to be its host but it cannot chose. So it is disputing and changing to one soul to another causing it to change rapidly. We will have to go through this until our souls merge and we are one. This will last as long as we are divided when we merge we will be one being. Link stated with a pinch of pain in his voice. He felt everything Shinji was going through and he hated it. He shared the Triforce with him and this was coming. He wouldn't be able to retain all the wisdom the Goddesses put in him for the years it would soon be lost for it was only there to explain to them what they must do.

            When it stopped the body looked like it was half and half and Shinji fell over exhausted. His muscles torn a bones shaken he was tired and needed sleep.


	3. The life of a Teenager

Merging of Souls and Swords ch.3

The life of a Teen

            Rei had watched the whole ordeal at NERV and she had new emotions. She wanted to be near Shinji she wanted him all for her. She didn't understand her new feelings and the only person that helped her and not for a reason was the one and only Shinji Ikari or Third Child. She was going to visit him today at the hospital she couldn't stand it if he was hurt but she still didn't know why.

            Asuka was going through something different yet similar. She did have some feelings for the young Ikari but she never realized that he might be gone and this new boy who looked a little like him was completely different. Not nice but rude and aggressive she still didn't know why she just stared at the new guy too. Sure he was stunning the cuteness of Shinji and the look of a real man was something that would awe any girl. Plus he was fit and could fight really well from what she saw. She didn't know whom to choose but she was going to visit the Ikari in the hospital.

            Rei was now watching over a half naked Shinji Ikari he was different and yet the same. His body resembled the small boys but now had more muscle and defined bones. His dark brown hair now a couple shades lighter. She couldn't comprehend what was going through her mind right now. She wanted to be held by him feel his lips and hands. She just let these things flow through her mind and just stared imagining almost everything that she wanted she would have to ask about these feeling later. She was going to leave when Shinji opened his eyes and reached for his sword but stopped when he noticed it to be Rei.

"Ayanami what are you doing here?" Shinji asked in concern Ayanami never stopped by only if it was top priority.

"I came here to check if you were still alive." Rei answered in her monotone voice because that was her first reason.

"Now that I see that you are all right I shall leave." Rei responded and left the room only to come face to face with one of the people she was always angered by one Asuka Langley Soryu. 

"What do you think your doing wonder girl!" She shouted into Rei's ear. Rei didn't flinch she just walked off pleased to see Ikari good and well. She walked off pondering why she had these feeling and the upcoming meeting between her and Ikari.

            While back in the door way Asuka was staring at a half naked Shinji/Link. Her eyes were uncontrollable and she just roomed his body with her eyes. Muscles well defined and buff he was tall and handsome man she was probably blushing. She was a little aggravated with the handmade underwear covering one of the only parts she hadn't seen. It had been a whole 30 seconds when Shinji now with Link wide awake said.

"Asuka are you just going to sit here and stare at my half nude body or are you going to talk to me," Shinji kind of scared himself when he said that but Link kind of butted in there.

            "You hentai why would anyone want to stare at you. I came to check on you because Misato was worried that you weren't at home." She screamed at him but Shinji knew she was lying.

            She threw a slap at Shinji already assuming that it was going to make contact. In mid air she felt her hand stop. Right in front of her eyes was her hand enclosed in Shinji's. Shinji was really close to her his body making her feel warm and fuzzy. She was enjoying every moment. She was still surprised that Shinji had caught her hand but she was even more surprised by what he would do next.

            Shinji slowly came closer to Asuka and was about 1 cm away from her. He then moved his head to her ears and said something that surprised both of them but not Link.

            "You know that you should get out or do you want to stay and watch me change," Link now in more control nuzzled her neck for a brief second causing her to turn as red as her hair.

            "NOW GET OUT AND YOU CALL ME A HENTAI!" Link screamed and turning Asuka around and pushing her out of the door sending her flying into the wall. Asuka was mad no not mad but in a rage she marched up to the now locked door and started to bang and kick it with all of her strength.

            "YOU HENTAI GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs waking up all the patients in the hospital.

            While in the room Shinji now back in control started a conversation with Link.

            Link were you good with girls back in Hyrule because I would never be able to do that in my life. Man did you have a girlfriend, Shinji asked his other half wondering what other surprises were in store for him.

            Shinji I was chased by girls because I saved their lives so I learned a lot but now I have to adapt to this time but your mind will help with my speech and tricks, Shinji hears a chuckle inside his head. He then reaches for his cell phone and starts dialing Misato.

            "Hey Misato I need you to pick me up because Asuka is right outside the door and it seems like she is going to tear it down so could you pull up in front of the hospital ASAP?" Shinji asked.

            "SHINJI YOUR AWAKE BUT THEY SAID THAT YOU WERE CONTAMINATED BY THE ANGEL AND YOU COULDN'T LEAVE. I will be there but watch out for section 2 agents they are patrolling the area ok. Plus I will get Asuka off you back." Misato was happy but wondered what she would do if Shinji was captured or something but she needed to get Asuka off his back. She dialed Asuka and got the reply of an angry 14-year-old girl during her period.

            "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW MISATO!" she yelled into the cell still banging on the hospital door with several dents in it.

            "Can you go get some milk and beer for me and drop it off at home as soon as possible?" Misato replied.

            "FINE!!" Asuka stomped off to the market to get this over with.

            Shinji/Link was collecting all his items you know I am not listing them now. He didn't have clothes but he took another piece of blanket and wrapped it around his left hand he was lucky he had his hand behind Asuka during that whole skirmish. Just when he was done he heard a crash and a sound of a tree falling and that was his signal. Shinji/Link smashed the window and it shattered.

            Misato had just arrived and was worried she looked out the window to see an amazing sight. A window busted open and a figure jumped out a suicidal man or something. The man did several rolls in the air then opened his body full to slow down the fall he had some things strapped to his back. He then was coming closer and closer to the car. Misato was to stunned to do anything but watch. The figure then flipped and had his head directed toward the ground. He then stopped himself with his hands he was now doing a handstand in front of the car. He jumped into the car and yelled at Misato.

            "MISATO MOVE THEY WILL COME ANY SECOND NOW MOVE!!!" The blonde haired boy yelled at her. He looked like Shinji yet he didn't his ears were slightly pointed not that much but it looked not natural. Still she was scared and started and took off.

            Now after the ride home she kind of had some info on the person next to her.  Next to her was Shinji Ikari one of her two young subordinates. He looked surprisingly like Shinji yet a little different but she just wanted a beer and fast. She was going to understand it later but now it didn't matter.

            They arrived at the Katsuragi/Soryu/Ikari residence and proceeded to their floor. Shinji kind of got susshpithous when Misato kept on staring at him for no reason probably about the new way he looks. Shinji was getting annoyed by his long blonde hair it was shoulder length and he would have to get it cut but he didn't know how Link would like it. So he would have to deal with it.

            Mean while Asuka was coming home from the market mad as all hell and ready to kick ass. She also saw some boys from her school but passed them off like all males perverted but something crossed her ears that got her thinking a little. She only heard a little bit but what she heard started her brain. Those boys really hate Shinji because he doesn't do anything in sports and he pilots Evangelion. Man do those boys have problems or what Shinji is spineless or was spineless but there going to get a kick out of what they got now. 

            While back in the apartment Shinji/Link was unpacking all of his stuff and dressing into a school uniform.

            Um Shinji I really don't like these clothes for several reasons. They are first of all to tight second small and I prefer the color green it suits me. Plus I feel like I can hardly move in these so-called tunics.   Link controlling one hand pulling at the white button up shirt.

            Well these are small then I remember but we will go shopping or do you know what shopping is? Shinji asked with some humor in his voice. He really wondered if a kid from the medieval ages knew how to shop. Also we are going to have to go to school so we have to wear this everyday until we get back home. 

            Home I don't know where home is Shinji and I will have to find it. Link stated with sadness. He left Hyrule and waited for thousands of years for him to merge with Shinji and even then he only had one place he could call home and that was Kokiri Forest with his friends. He hardly had any but he enjoyed what he had.

            Don't worry we will sort all this out if we are destined to save the world or destroy it we can settle a yearning of the soul. Shinji said while unpacking the make shift pack over his shoulder. He had set the shield, sword, bow and arrows down on the bed. His room was plain and these weapons were out of line supposedly. Finally Shinji pulled out one of the treasures of Link that could never be replaced. The Ocarina of Time a symbol of friendship a tool used to save the world and one of the pleasures of the Hero of Time. Shinji/Link lifted the ocarina up to his lips and started to play a song that lifted his spirit. A song of friendship the song from a friend Saria's Song.

            Misato was wondering what was going on with Shinji he looked so different now. Plus you never got to see Shinji act casual while just dressed in crudely made underwear. She had already drunken 5 cans of beer when she felt a surge of energy come across her. She felt like running around laughing and playing likes a child. She heard a melody playing from Shinji's room. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened. She heard a melody from a flute like instrument and it lifted her spirit to the heavens.

            Unable to take it she didn't now that Shinji played anything other then the cello but this was different. She flung the door open to see a Shinji/Link playing the blue ocarina. Illuminating from his left hand was a green triangle and it was glowing brighter and brighter.

            Shinji and Link were both recalling memories from their own lives. Shinji was remembering his cello teacher and uncle. Link remembering Saria, Zelda, Malon, Navi, Tatl, and all his friends. They both recalled all their happy memories while playing the song from their souls. It wasn't sorrow like Shinji always played for his cello but pure joy of being able to live. When they finished Shinji/Link looked at the figure in the doorway. 

Misato had smile on her face and a little trickle of drool down the side of her mouth. She was staring at a muscular figure in a tight white shirt and black pants. He was swaying to a melody that made her soul cry out in joy. Who wouldn't drool from a song of pure joy played by someone that was a knockout? Well this moment wasn't going to last long.

            Asuka walked into to the apartment pissed she slammed the groceries on the table making a rather large crack. She then marched over to her room she saw a disturbing sight. Misato was on all fours staring into Shinji's room. And there was a growing pool of drool on the floor. She marched over and yelled right into Misato's ear.

            "MISATO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHIJI IS STILL IN THE FRICKIN HOSPITAL AND YOUR HEAR DROOLING AT SOMETHING IN HIS ROOM. BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH HENTAIS!!!" Asuka screamed in the now half deaf Misato.

            "No he isn't he is right here," Misato stated pointing at Shinji/Link in the room.

            Asuka just stared at Shinji. While just a few minutes ago she was yelling at him in the hospital and here he is. How did he get here so fast? Plus how did he avoid all the security restricting almost everyone from the hospital.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She screamed at him. Shinji just replied in silence.

            "WHAT THE HELL ANSWER ME!" Asuka yelled again.

            "Shut up I hear something coming." Shinji said in a whisper. He grabbed his weapons and prepared for combat. His ears twitched he had heard several cars pull up to the building and heard several men shout orders. This was bad he was lucky he had Link's hearing or else he would never hear them. Link we got guests lets go. Shinji thought feeling a jolt inside of him he knew that Link was ready.

            "Misato grab you gun and keep Asuka safe personal is here to try to pick me up so stay safe." Shinji ordered to Misato. Misato grabbed Asuka and ran to her room and grabbed her handgun she had trained for this but wasn't ready to lose her synthetic family yet. She watched from the door of her room. She saw Shinji run off through the door and to the elevator. She slowly followed him.

            Shinji knew what it was they were looking for him. He drew his sword ready to fight. He hated his father and he hated taking lives. Still he had to defend the world and change it from his fathers twisted fate. Sure now Shinji had as much experience as Link so he knew he was being used and drew all the info he could. He was going to fight and he was going to win. He called for all of his strength while running down the narrow hallway.

            Ding. The elevators on the floor opened to reveal about 29-armed men with assault rifles. Misato was hiding behind the final turn to the elevator she had no idea where Shinji was. Then she heard gunfire.

            Shinji/Link shot several arrows through the air. He was perched on the next floor up. He shot 5 arrows and killed five men. Drawing his sword he ran towards the on coming force. Dodging and sliding across the floor he had avoided all the bullets. He jump kicked one in the face forcing him to the ground. Slicing and lunging with his sword he avoided all on coming fire and killed half of the men. They were running for the elevator when Link took over. He charged at the fleeing army. He smashed some with his shield and slashed the rest with the Fairy sword. They were all down he had some blood splattered on him but it wasn't that much compared to the large spills of blood and bodies on the ground. He had explaining to do because he knew Asuka and Misato had watched the whole thing. He would have to make a couple trips.

            HOLY FUCK!! Was all the females thought. They both just witnessed their roommate slaughter the mob of personal with out any effort. They were scared what had that angel done to their kind and gentle Shinji. Had it possessed him or what? Either way they were going to find out.

            Shinji walked back to the apartment contemplating what he should say to everyone.

            Link can you help me I don't know what to say? Shinji asked the exhausted Link.

            Just tell them the truth and I will help you as much to my ability, Link replied dead exhausted but ready to help. As they walked down the corridor to the apartment they thought of what to say.

            "Ok Shinji what the hell was that you act so different now maybe I shouldn't of taken you out of that hospital. They are going to come back and try it again and you might not be so lucky." Misato laid down her statement down. They were all sitting at the table Shinji on one end and Misato and Asuka on another. Probably because they were scared of the new Shinji. Shinji drew in a breath ready to tell them the truth.

            "Misato I am not what I used to be but I am not alone. I have merged with another soul. That soul is a hero from another time. He helped me and is now lying dormant in my heart. He is the Hero of Time and we are here to change the outcome and save the world. We have the same objective and we do not care what sacrifices we must make but we will die to save the lives of the innocent. He is from the past and I am from the future. We have one goal to save the world and everyone on it. He wields the sword I wield the Evangelion. We both have souls and we both must become one to succeed. That is all I can tell you maybe I should let him tell you." Shinji said with no faltering.

            "You crazy there is first of all no Hero of Time or whatever you said. Another is that your ultra violent and we should send you back to Nerv and get you examined. You could kill us both in no time and you don't know if you can fight this angel that has contaminated you." Asuka said not with her usual fiery tone.

            Link you must explain I cannot. Please let them see you and believe you I have no power here. Shinji finished and waited. A surge of energy crossed over his body and to his left hand. The Triforce was coming back and was growing in light. The light grew and grew. Another light came from Shinji's head and the lights combined and started to make a figure on the center of the table. The figure was an outline of Link he was using most of his power to create a projection from inside Shinji's soul. He grew a little till he was about the size of a large action figure. He stood up glowing green.

            "I am Link Hero of Time. I have waited for thousands of years to merge with the savior of this time. The goddesses that created this land have sent me to aid this person and help him. He has a shattered heart and we share the burdens of true hero's. To never be remembered and become myth and legend then nothing. True heroes never do it for glory they do it from their own souls and never get rewarded. They are like the scapegoat of the world. When they fault we have to fix carrying all that was lost to us. I have lost many things. My friends my love and so forth to save the world. Our souls are in one body and we are separate yet we are one. My body has merged with Shinji's yet our souls are fighting for dominance. When we become one we don't know what will happen. I can fight and I help those. That is all I can say for I have wasted most of my energy on the battle." With that the image of Link vanished and the light on Shinji's head and hand slowly dimmed to nothing.

            "That is the explanation that we both have. I will go to Nerv as soon as I can, but I must rest." Shinji exhausted from the output he to had to give crawled to his room and fell asleep.

            "Well that's a lot of information. I wonder if he is contaminated by a angel?" Asuka questioned the dazed Misato.

            "From what I hear from Ritsuko the Angel would have caused a blue pattern telling us that Shinji was contaminated. There have been no sirens or alarms so it isn't but I do remember my father told me once before he died. There was once a young elf boy who always was teased. He then was then kicked out of the forest and rushed into the land. He went to all the domains of water fire and the forest. He was laughed at and ridiculed. He never stopped though. Then he went to the princes who had ordered him to do this. She had run away from the evil that followed her leaving back the royal family seal. An instrument the boy went to the temple of time and opened the door of time to have his childhood stolen from him. He was awoken seven years older when he could be named the Hero of Time. He embarked on the new adventure and collected the 7 sages from the land. He traveled to the forest, fire, water, to the land of the dead, spirit, and the light. He collected them and defeated the soul of evil possessing the land. He fought for a princess. When he won he was cast back into the past and all had forgot who he was. Still he was happy because he did the right thing. He was still laughed at and joked about but he was happy. I heard this as a bedtime story from my father. He told it to me everyday I was with him even though I hated it. It has some meaning yet he made sure I never forgot for some reason." Misato ended short of breath still she was recalling the few moments she had with her father. In the pole he told her that story every night and she didn't know why.

            After the story was told everyone went off to bed pondering on what happened that day. Everyone pondered the possibilities in their heads of what would come of Shinji.

            So Shinji were are we going now. Link now lost most of his gained knowledge he was back up to spirit and energy they were the now combined Shinji/Link. Link had no idea where they were going he just got done explaining all the facts to Asuka and Misato and then Shinji kicked and ran for it.

            We are going to the mall to buy new cloths and get a haircut. I am thankful that I get paid for piloting Eva. I could even buy a house with all the money I have. Shinji pondered with Link overhearing.

            Um Shinji what's a mall? Link completely stumped on shopping.

            A market Link I will explain when we get there. Shinji kind of aggravated buy about 4 things. One was Link had no idea what some things were and it seemed like Link was acting like a normal teenage boy. Second is that his hair was long and it got in front of his eyes. Third his cloths were tight, as hell and he need new ones he put some holes in his old ones. Fourth that every female he passed seemed to look at him.

            When they arrived at the mall Shinji went strait to the new haircut shop.

            "So what do you want your hair to look like?" The cutter asked he was surprised at all this long blonde hair and he had a lot of ideas and he was hoping for one answer from his customer. He got it.

            "Do whatever you like I just want it to be shorter." Shinji said.

            After about a half an hour he was done he looked into the mirror to see his new hairstyle. His blonde locks were definitely shorter but his hair looked really cool in his opinion. (I don't want to describe what it looks like but take Squall's hairstyle from final fantast eight and you got it.)

            "So do you like it?" The stylist asked very proud of his work.

            "Yes here's the money." Shinji handed over the money and walked off to the clothing store. He wanted to buy something that was green and he wanted to buy some gloves to cover the faint outline of the Triforce on his hands. Link wasn't speaking up but he was reading what Shinji was thinking and started to notice that their souls were merging a good thing to. Plus he hated wearing white and black it was to out of character for him.

            Shinji browsed through the t-shirts and pants and everything else. He grabbed a lot of clothes all bigger then before. He wasn't up to date at fashion and he almost never went out shopping. He left his sword and shield at the apartment so he didn't get weird glares only from girls. Shinji picked out several green t-shirts and some blue ones. He got some blue jeans and a baseball hat. He then went looking for gloves. Right now he was hauling a lot of cloths around. He looked at the gloves. He got a red pair of fingerless gloves. It was just a thin layer of cloth but it would do. He grabbed his stuff and paid. He was on his way home to change. Tomorrow was school and he was going to have to wear something different because he didn't fit his school uniform he was going to have to buy a new one at school.

            Shinji arrived at home and found two notes. One was from Asuka saying that she was going to be at Hikari's and one from Misato that she would be at Nerv.

            Shinji now alone but in a sleeveless forest green shirt the neck hole was in a triangular shape revealing down lower then normal to his chest. He then put on a normal blue jeans and a belt. He put on the red gloves and looked at himself in the mirror. His muscular frame showed especially because the shirt was tight and hugged the skin but still comfy. The gloves covered most of his hand they felt like the old pair that Link used to have.

            So Link what do you think. Shinji asked the other soul.

            I think we are going to get more looks from the girls Shinji. I was browsing through your memories to bring myself up to date and I found some things but I am still puzzled. Lets just do something to pass the time. Link was surprised Shinji looked surprising like Link. The only main difference is that the bones in his face were more defined and his eyes and hair were a little different. Still Shinji needed the build he could never defend himself.

            So what about the kids at this school I don't understand the concept but I wonder what their reaction will be. It used to worry you about what they think. Link said he was saddened by how Shinji always was worried about what others thought of him. Still Shinji still had hope and Link could help him through lots of things.

            Surprised I bet but I am going to wear the baseball cap to school I usually don't wear hats but I like covering up my hair for some reason. Shinji had an urge to put on the cap right now he didn't know why.

            Shinji then picked up the blue ocarina and started to play all the songs that came to heart. He was enjoying every moment of it. He was browsing through Links memories while playing the songs. They were both soothed by the music and they played for hours on the balcony ledge.

            Asuka really wasn't at Hikari's she was walking around thinking about this new Shinji. Also about this Link that she had seen. Before she knew it it was 9:00 at night and she rushed home spending the whole day walking.

             She approached the apartment she heard a soft yet audible sound. It was like a flute but lower. She approached the door scared of what might be ahead but drawn to the music. She slowly approached the door and opened it. She saw a beautiful sight.

            A figure looming on the balcony playing a small instrument in the moonlight. The light was reflecting off of his cloths giving them an eerie color but calming. The song called out to her soul and wanted to go closer. The sight was amazing his eyes closed and his body swaying to the music. His leg was hanging off the balcony. Then the song finished and Link knew that someone was watching him but didn't want to stop the song. He had placed the shield and sword by him and reached for it. Shinji looked up while Link controlled the hand he saw Asuka and Link stopped.

            From Asuka point of view the figure was reaching for something then looked strait at her and stopped. Then it jumped off the side of the balcony and into the house. In the light was a handsome figure. Link's body, Shinji's face more defined and blonde hair and lighter eyes, and the haircut of Squall. (I just had to do it. I was so bored and right no I have to vent my bad ideas to get good ones). 

            "Asuka your back did you eat dinner?" Shinji asked only receiving a nod of no. He walked over to the kitchen and started to make dinner ready. Asuka was still staring at this new figure it seemed like Shinji had gone shopping. She didn't notice that there was a little trickle of drool on her face. She just stared for as long as she could.

            Soon the door opened again and Misato walked in worried for Shinji. She was supposed to observe everything he did and collect info because she lived with him and this was a direct order. She passed the kitchen and saw a drooling Asuka. She had never ever seen this from Asuka and was wondering what was causing this.

            "Asuka what are you looking at?" Misato asked. Asuka didn't speak just lifted up her finger and pointed.

            Misato looked into the kitchen to see this guy who looked to be around 20. She was having thoughts that he was young but not too young. Also what was he doing in her house? He had on a green sleeveless shirt that showed his muscular shoulders and arms. She to was drooling. She was going to ask this guys name and number as soon as possible.

            "Hey Misato welcome home." Shinji had heard the door open while cooking. He was cooking his traditional meal nothing special to avoid getting yelled at.

            How the hell does he know my name? Misato thought she still hadn't seen his face but still she can be stumped at times.

            Just then Shinji twirled around with the meals and Misato's jaw dropped and Asuka looked at her and smiled a grin from ear to ear.

            "Ok sit down and lets eat." Shinji said putting the dishes down on the table. Everyone sat down and ate. Misato and Asuka kept on taking looks at Shinji when they thought he wasn't looking. He knew all along and was creeped out about it. He then went strait to bed and wondering what would happen at school.

            Shinji what's wrong? Link asked getting this weird feeling from Shinji.

            Well I wonder what that was all about. Shinji thought of dinner.

            I will give you some words of advice. Don't worry about what others think of you. Just of what you think. That is enough you must love yourself before you love others. So just say that if people don't like you then they don't have to you have enough friends ok. Link was now ready for sleep.

The Next day

            Shinji got dressed in a green colored shirt, normal blue jeans, and he put on his hat. The hat caused 4 locks of hair to show. 2 on each side revealing what Link looked like in the past time. He then took off for school early and put breakfast on the table for his roommates. He jogged around cause it was still around 6 in the morning. Link always got up early to train or something so that habit didn't leave. He got a good jog and went to school.

            The gate was locked but Shinji didn't care he could jump over it. Sure it was about 10 feet tall but that didn't stop him. He ran faster and jumped clearing the top and landed on his feet. He then ran off for class the janitor saw this and rubbed his eyes and Shinji was gone. He thought that he was just imagining things and unlocked the gates.

            Shinji arrived in class and sat in his seat ready for the boring lecture on 2nd impact. Still he would talk to Link but Link was still a little sleepy for some reason.

            Hikari arrived first to class and was wondering where Shinji has been for the last month. She was scared but what ticked her off was when she walked in she realized she wasn't first. This new figure had a hat on and his head down so you couldn't see him. Also he wasn't in a school uniform and there wasn't supposed to be a new transfer student. Also he was sitting in Shinji's desk.

            "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!" Hikari yelled at the stranger or now the half deaf Shinji.

            "Hi Hikari haven't seen you in a while." Shinji said lifting his head up receiving a puzzled look from the class rep.

            "Do I know you?" She asked she saw his face and he was you know. She was melting under his gaze but that was all she could let out. She had to keep her class rep face.

            "O about that you think I have changed that much?" Shinji stood up realizing that before he merged with Link he was only about 1 inch taller then her. Now he could clearly see over her head.

            "Who are you?" She was still puzzled. She did see something familiar in this guys face but she couldn't point it out.

            "Its me Shinji." Shinji stated in aggravation.

            "You mean Shinji Ikari no its not you. If it is prove it." Hikari wasn't buying the lie.

            "You got a crush on Touji." Shinji stated with a chuckle.

            "SHINJI IS THAT REALLY YOU?" She yelled pointing at him. She was amazed how someone could change that much over a month and a half. He grew a lot and he was buff he wasn't the scrawny Shinji or was he hiding it. No he couldn't be he couldn't shrink himself. Plus Asuka and Rei have been showing up for school but the school was within the restricted area of the angel so they had to postpone school for weeks.

            "Yes Hikari it is me and could you stop yelling." Shinji rubbing his ear it hurt like all hell.

            "How did." That's all Hikari could get out still amazed. They still had awhile before anyone would come to school.

            "Well it's a long story but I will give you a small explanation. I trained for a month strait in sword fighting and exercise and I didn't get a day off. Sorry I haven't been to class. But they put me through a lot of tests and they did some other things but that's about it." Shinji came up with this explanation with Link and hoped they would believe it.

            "But." Hikari just pointed at him stumped. He took of his hat to scratch his head. Also showing his dark blonde hairstyle instead of his old one.

            "Did you dye your hair or something?" She asked wonder why Shinji had blonde hair now.

            "Yep I thought it would make me look better." Shinji responded quickly.

            "Ok I am going to set up class so just sit back down." Hikari still a little stunned but getting ready for class.

            "Hikari could you not tell the other students I would like to surprise them?" Shinji asked with a smile. Hikari nodded wondering what others would think but still it was going to be funny.

            Eventually everyone was in school wonder who this guy was sitting in Shinji's desk. Touji was going to punch his lights out but Hikari told him and he sat down. She told Kensuke to.

            Eventually the Sensei came in and looked over the class he noticed someone out of place a man he addressed him.

            "Sir are you lost or something?" The old sensei asked wondering whom this was.

            "Sorry sensei but I was out it is me Shinji Ikari." Shinji announced receiving gasps from everyone in the room. He looked up to reveal his whole face but his hair still covered by the hat. He received some stares from the girl half of the room and some evil glares from the boys.

            "Shinji you know the rules no hats in class." The sensei being half blind just was happy he got an answer.

            Shinji took of his hat to show everyone his new hairstyle and sat down ready to sleep. He fell asleep he was getting a tired feeling from Link so he couldn't resist. He was receiving stares and glares from everyone yet he didn't care. He would because gym was next and do you know what he had swimming.

            Shinji was shaken by Touji to get up. Touji heard from Hikari that Shinji went through training and experiments at Nerv so he would be different.

            "Yo Shinji is that really you?" Touji asked curious about his friend.

            "Yes Touji is class over." Shinji was getting up still groggy from his nap.

            "Ok just was making sure I worry. We got swimming next. We are going to be late so come on." Touji took of to change. Shinji was a little worried that his swimsuit wouldn't fit.

            He always brought a swimsuit and just wore it and stayed aside listening to his SDAT player cause he couldn't swim, but now he knew how to swim very well from Link's memories. He ran off to join the other boys.

            Some of the boys were going to pull at prank on Shinji. They were glad he was gone. Some despised him but those were only a few about 6 guys. Some just did from peer pressure. Still the group was only about 10 guys. They were going to pull him under water and take his swimsuit. And the evil ones were going to hold him down under water till he almost drowns. They were planning this and they were ready when Shinji immerged from the changing room. The girls were looking up to the pool and taking looks at the guys. When Shinji walked out in a swimsuit everyone looked at him including Rei and Asuka they were both silent the whole day. For Rei that's nothing but Asuka now something up. All the girls drooled as they saw his muscles. He had a six-pack and defined shoulder muscles. You could see his buff biceps and triceps. Every girl stopped and looked at him. One got hit with the basketball in the face.

            Shinji walked over to the pool and dived in. He cut through the water easily and was doing laps under water. He was swimming faster then Rei and Asuka had ever gone. Link was enjoying the water. They were merging more and more everyday. He felt everything Shinji felt and thought almost everything Shinji thought but they were not one yet. He still enjoyed swimming. He hated it when he had to swim around in the water temple or Jabba Jabba stomach but he enjoyed it when he got to do it for pleasure. He knew how to swim from being a Zora and he still had the gold scale. He was enjoying the feel of the water on his body and the cooling feeling he was going really fast and underwater. He then felt something was going to happen he opened his eyes to see 5 boys come at him from all directions. They were swimming pretty fast but not as fast as him. Shinji then popped out of the water still in a diving position he learned this from being a Zora and he dived back in behind one of the boys. Everyone was amazed at this and their jaws were almost touching the ground. The boys were aggravated.

            Shinji slowed down and waited it was now obvious that they wouldn't stop. Some people caught onto it but they didn't do anything. He stood in the deep end of the pool ready for a fight and they were diving ready to attack. They were going to get a surprise.

            Everyone saw it happen these boys were chasing Shinji but Shinji was to fast so they didn't worry. But this was scary Shinji stood in the deep end still underwater waiting. Then it happened a boy flew out of the pool. He was about 8 feet in the air when he started to descend again and splashed into the water. Then another and another for god's sake the pool was about 11 feet deep. Then one flew into a wall and one was swimming for dear life. Shinji was still under water kind of worried for his classmates but they had it coming. Shinji slowly walked on the bottom of the pool to the shallow end. He was going to have to explain a lot. The boys weren't knocked out but they learned a lesson don't fight him when he notices you. They would have to try again. Everyone awed as Shinji slowly emerged from the water. First his hair then his eyes and nose then mouth and down. He stepped out and went strait to the changing room.


	4. A Common Enemy

Merging of Souls and Swords Ch.4 

Hey it's me Dragonlance859. These fics are slowly slowing down and going down because it's hard for me to come up with ideas. Send me some ideas or you opinion so I can see what I should add. I will take all suggestions because this is only my 2 fic.

            Shinji had changed and was walking out of school. He was headed towards Nerv but he would have to grab his weapons first. He wasn't doing so well anyways his conscience was eating at him he had just knocked out a couple of teenagers. Now he was probably going to have to take lives.

            Unknown to Shinji now was the moment Touji was called to the principles office obviously scared for the confrontation.

            Shinji now with his trusty sword and shield asked Link what he should do next.

            Link I need your help what are we going to do. Shinji thought.

            Shinji I don't know but I know that we will come up with a good argument when we are there. Link replied worried about what was going to happen from Shinji's memories he found some very obvious signs of evil.

            Shinji swiped his card and preceded down to the control room he was going to have to go to Ritsuko first so her office was on the way.

            Ritsuko was stumped she couldn't figure out the DNA so she proceeded investigation on the Eva. It no longer held the components of Adam it hardly had a Core anymore. It had a heart in a weird shape the shape of a triangle. Then the face no other Evangelion had anything close to a human face. Now here was one that looked like a full-grown man. She was studying this when she heard her office door open and close.

            "Hello Ritsuko I need to talk to you." Shinji/'Link stated.

            "Shinji is that you?" Ritsuko did notice the changes in Shinji when he left for the hospital but this was a lot different. (You know what he looks like).

            "Ritsuko I have to say that I am here to save the world and everybody on it. I am here to stop my father and Third Impact. My father is using everybody here I have broken free. I am different for I was given the will to separate and I have something very important within me. Can I trust you to help me stop the humans from destroying themselves or will I have to do this my self? Because in the end you will die from my father's hands and I want to help everyone. Ritsuko will you help me I can give you great information and we might be able to stop Third Impact." Shinji stated still worried but he got everything out without stopping and he already knew that his father was using Ritsuko. He was going to help her and everyone else.

            "Yes I already know I am being used yet I don't know how to break free." Ritsuko sighed she truly didn't know what to do she couldn't break free and she was a little scared by this new Shinji. Still she knew who the Commander loved his wife and he was using her for his own comfort.

            "Ritsuko I can help you but you need to trust me. Ok I will try to help but this might scare you a little." Shinji/Link approached Ritsuko she was about to take out her sidearm but she knew that it would be fatal he was armed with the sword that killed several of their personal. Shinji took out the Ocarina of time and played a song that would always heal a dark soul. The song that brought so much joy and healed the hearts of others ridding them of all their horrible feelings. He continued playing the Song of Healing.

            The commander was frustrated and scared. He had received some very disturbing information. The sword that the new Evangelion possess seems to have the same type of energy output as the Lance of Longinus. Also it could never be removed from the sheath on the Evangelion back. It was emitting more then double the power of the Lance. Also he was watching his son approach Ritsuko when it seemed like an E.M.P shockwave washed over that room wiping out all the electronic surveillance devices. He was confused and he had no idea what would come out of this. He couldn't form a plan or use for this person and he knew that the next angel was coming and very soon.

            While back in Ritsuko's office/laboratory Shinji was finishing the song and saw Ritsuko open her eyes. When the song began she was scared then she closed her eyes. She was glowing pink throughout the whole song. She had a huge smile on her face. Most of her inner demons have been solved. Her mother, the commander, and her job were all solved she now had a clear mind and heart. She knew that Shinji wasn't going to hurt her but she had to tell Shinji something.

            "Shinji this is kind of hard for me to tell you but we have found the Fourth Child. He is your friend Touji Suzuhara. He is going to test pilot the unit in a few days. Neither of us can stop it." She said with sadness in her voice she knew that the evangelion always brought pain and suffering.

            "This is a problem. Something is going to happen within the next couple of days and it will be a disaster. It will either help or hinder my ability to save the world. Still can you help me as much as you can?" Shinji a little wide eyed said with a cold voice.

            "I will do all I can." Ritsuko stated getting back to work. Shinji walked out heading towards his father's office this was going to be tough.

            "Fuyutsuki seal off the door the third child is coming." Gendo stated back in his ice-cold mask. He was really scared to what his son would do. He knew that Shinji hated him but how far would he go. Maybe he pushed him to far. Now he was going to get his just reward.

            Shinji was in front of the office when several layers of steel came down in front of it. He was agitated and asked Link one thing. 

Link do you think that the Fairy Sword can cut through this.   Shinji asked with a touch of rage.

            I will not answer until you calm down. You need to put your feelings aside for this. Remember if you don't keep a pure heart we will both die and lose power of the Evangelion and the Master Sword. Link not surprised but still worried if they didn't keep a pure heart the entire world would die.

            Ok Link I will try now I have to get in. Shinji drew the sword and created his own door.

            "Father I have something to tell you." Shinji stated while stepping through the rather large whole in the wall. "I will not let you cause third impact."

            "Third Child you dare challenge me and accuse me of attempting third impact. Has it now occurred to you that I created Nerv and Nerv was created to stop the angels from causing third impact." Gendo in his classic sitting position was quivering how could anyone know other then Seele and Fuyutsuki.

"Father that's bull and you know it. I am here to stop Third Impact and your lucky I even obeyed our whim ever since I was little. I let you be. Your lucky I didn't destroy Nerv with the Eva along with the last chance for you to see Mother." Shinji stated his father disgusted him. He would kill everyone just to get a glimpse of his wife. Shinji knew what Yui wanted. She wanted Gendo to take care of their child, she wanted to make sure Shinji knew the future was bright. He knew where she was to she was in the Sacred Realm. She was disgusted with him.

            Gendo gasped his son knew everything. He was going to take away the only thing he loved. Then the unexpected happened. Shinji tapped into Link he knew the language the Dead Sea Scrolls were written in. They were written in the Sheik language.

            "Osh chs tok chi men co tik molp tika non chintacao." Shinji/Link stated knowing that one had to be fluent in this language to read the Scrolls.

            (You and your foolishness you cast her son away the only evidence that she was in love with you disgust Mother. You idiot.) That is what Shinji said causing both of the older men to go into shock.

            "How do you know the language?" Gendo demanded he was scared his son knew more then him. The item he cast away was now going to rip his head off.

            "Mish coijk."(I am not telling you bastard.) Shinji said with venom in his voice.

            "I can have you imprisoned for treason and I could have you executed at any second." Gendo trying to get his leverage back Fuyutsuki was still silent watching with a grin how his student was getting his ass kicked.

            "Father I don't give a load of crap. Mother will then only hate you more." Shinji then walked away. He was now going to have to get a day of rest. He was emotionally drained.

Test Day of Evangelion Unit 3

            "Touji isn't here I wonder where he could be?" Kensuke worried for his best friend since kinder garden. Touji seemed depressed when he came out of the principles office. He wouldn't tell him what happened.

            "I don't know Kensuke but I got a bad feeling something's going to happen." Shinji said sensing a familiar mist in the air. It was hardly able to even sense but it had musky feeling on his body. Something was familiar and Link knew it. He was telling Shinji he had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

            "I don't care I am happy that one of the three Stooges is gone. The loudest one at most." Asuka really didn't care. As long as she was top she was happy.

            Link felt a sudden increase in the feeling and ran toward Nerv he was running fast. Everyone wondered what happened but then the siren went off that Nerv had sensed a blue pattern. Link felt a familiar presence in the feeling. He couldn't draw a conclusion and he was telling Shinji the whole thing. They were both about thinking the same thing they were close to merging but it would take still a while.

            They arrived at Nerv and Shinji put on his plug suit. He was happy it was green now it was his trademark color now. He ran to his Eva and synced with it waiting for orders. Misato wasn't there and Shinji was getting worried. Gendo was in command.

Once all the Evas were in position Gendo made sure that they followed orders.

"The target is just around the mountain make sure to destroy it at all costs." Gendo stated directing it at Shinji. Everyone nodded Gendo was curious as to what this new Evangelion unit 1 could do and he was going to get a demonstration. Then it happened.

The black Evangelion slowly emerged from the mountains side and everyone was scared. It suddenly jumped and it tore through the other 2 evangelion. It had white eyes and a small grin on its face. Link was getting more puzzled by his memory.

"I can't fight that thing it has Touji in it." Shinji scared he knew that Touji was in there from Ritsuko.

"It is a enemy you must destroy it." Gendo ordered.

            "Eject the plug then I will fight." Shinji said then the unit 3 roared and ran at Shinji. The stretching appendages that this angel possessed were strangling him. He would rather die then let hurt his friend.

            "Activate the dummy plug." Gendo yelled in rage he was going to kill his son for this.

            "But…." That is what all Maya could say when fear took over.

            "It isn't being accepted." Maya said in horror. Everyone went silent as they saw the purple evangelion have an expression of pain on its new face.

            Then Link remembered and took over. He found out why he remembered this thing.

            "I remember you." The voice from Unit 1 said. No one understood what this meant but then Link ripped the arms away from his neck. He turned the black evangelion around and ripped out the entry plus sending it flying several miles.

            He remembered what this was he remembered everything. He drew his sword and stepped back. He had put his hand on the other Eva and he knew what was going to happen. Unit 3's smile grew and he turned all black. He then reviled what Link had expected. It was a huge Dark Link. He looked exactly like the new Unit 1. He had a sword and shield that looked the same. The only difference is that Dark Link had white eyes while the Huge Link had blue. (From here on I will be referring to Unit 3 as D. Link and Unit 1 as Link unless I have details dealing within the Evas)

            Remember me Hero of Time? Telepathically D. Link said he had waited for this moment for thousands of years. For payback for being defeated. He would not let his good side win again.

            Yes I remember you. Link replied hearing the dark voice in his head. Unknown to them Link was synced to the Evangelion so everyone heard their so-called conversation. No one spoke just watched and listened neither of the units had moved just both of them were in a battle stance.

            D. Link charged head on yelling he started slicing at Link. Dodging the blows Link grabbed the flailing arm and threw D. Link to a desolate area where they could fight without destroying shelters.

            Link charged roaring. He slashed at D. Link. D. Link blocked and returned the blow. Again and again they did this. Jumping backwards D. Link used his new power he stretched his sword arm and slashed at Link. Link got hit in the face. He looked up to see his smiling nemesis. He ran and avoided the arm and body slammed into him. He started slashing and kicking. D. Link kicked him off and smashed him with his shield doing a back flip. Link thought of something that would help him. Then he remembered that he had magic given to him by the Great Fairy. He concentrated and concentrated his sword tip was turning blue. During the whole thing Shinji was fighting they were so close to merging that they didn't even notice. They had one goal to beat their evil side. They didn't notice the voices yelling or actions they were doing inside the cockpit. They just thought that they were one with the Evangelion.

            "Sync ratio is at 100 percent!" Maya yelled snapping some people out of their trances.

            "Video of Unit 1's cockpit is restored commencing visual transition to secondary screen." Aoba shouted typing furiously.

            Then the image appeared. There was Shinji all right but around him was different. Metal was growing and shrinking and the lights in the entry pit were going crazy. Also Shinji was using everything that was in the plug controlling the Eva. Some things they hadn't installed and didn't recognize. Shinji pushed the normal handles down and stuck out his hands. They were enveloped in flesh and metal. It looked like he no longer had hands they were covered by white metal. His legs got covered also. The metal covering the right hand grew in width and looked like a shield blocking Shinji was holding this close to his body. While the other grew in length and he swung it around furiously. Then something came down on his head and he started yelling. It formed like the long range targeting but it was larger and it hooked onto his neck leaving only his mouth and nose revealed. He was swinging the new controls around and the Evangelion was going crazy. Then he stopped and held his now metal enveloped hands still and concentrated.

            Outside Link was holding his sword high. Then he yelled to his opponent.

            You think you're the only one that has a new trick block this! Link then slashed the air and the tip of his sword expanded sending a boomerang of energy at Dark Link. Dark Link tried slicing at the on coming projectile but he split it into 2 and they kept on coming. He got hit in the face and stomach. They went in for close combat knowing that each other could use ranged attacks. Link slashed and at his opponents head that was blocked by a black shield then he got kicked in the stomach. He smashed his opponent's head with his shield and lunged at his stomach. Another sword parried the attack and jumped back. Shinji then thought of something immediately Link took noticed and he threw his sword and shield at his opponent.

            You make it to easy. Came from the Black figure. He watched and timed the oncoming attack. He sliced at the shield and kicked the sword. They stopped but he wasn't watching his opponent. Shinji had taken out his prog knife and ran at Dark Link. Just when Dark Link blocked Shinji jumped at his chest and punched and stabbed. He was searching for his heart. Dark Link had no idea. He was in midair because Link had jumped from the ground lifting him. Shinji then punched close to his heart. Causing a wave of pain to wash over Dark Link. He wasn't dead though. He lunged at Shinji's head. Shinji then let out some of his energy causing the progressive knife to get hotter and Dark Link sank onto the Knife causing his death.

            Over Unit 1's head was the black copy lying still with his sword ready to go through unit 1's head. Shinji then put Dark Link down and picked up his large equipment and put it pack in its respected place. Everyone was scared at this new power unit one didn't go berserk no. Instead it was trained and it fought with elegance and skill but what would happen if it did go berserk. It was stronger then all the others.


	5. Another Event in a Teens Life

Merging of Souls and Swords ch.5

I don't own anything. All the legal stuff blah blah. Don't sue me

            Returning from the harsh fight was Unit 1 covered in blood with a blank face. The new face that the Eva had acquired had shown expressions and emotions that they never thought visible on an Eva. They were scared of the Evangelion Unit 1. First it was how it went berserk and saved everyone last minute yet it was uncontrollable. Next is how it changed along with its pilot and became something stronger.

            "Evangelion unit 1 is going into lock down. It is to dangerous to handle the next angel will be dealt with by unit 0 and 2." Gendo said he was going to make sure that this variable didn't get in the way of his plan. Sure he couldn't stop the pilot but he could stop the evangelion. Everyone understood his order and thought of it logically. When unit 1 returned they would use the cryostats liquid. It was as hard as diamond when hardened and one of the only things that could restrain Evas.

            While inside the plug was Shinji/Link. They had run out of power long ago but still the battery read the same numbers. (00:00:00). Still the battle was interesting and Shinji and Link didn't feel right after the battle. Something was how would they put it out of place. When Link remembered Dark Link he also seemed to have forgotten about something. Something very important Shinji felt it too it was within him and Link yet it didn't bother him.

            They were slowly walking towards the nearest platform because they were in the ocean at the moment. It was the only really desolate place they could get but it wasn't to far. When he arrived he stepped into it and prepared for the g-force drop into the cage.

            "Eject the plug and retrieve the pilot." Misato ordered. They had retrieved unit 3's plug and found the pilot unconscious with it. Still he was ok but still needed to be in the hospital for studies.

            Shinji was still in his new entry plug equipment. He could still see everything the Eva saw. And what scared him was that before he was cut off a light red liquid started flooding the cage and he found that he felt like he was cemented to the ground below his knees and the feeling was going up his leg.

            "Misato what are they doing to the Eva?" Shinji asked worried still Link was silent and hadn't said a word. He was going over in his mind what this feeling was. He knew that it was something from his past but what. He had done so much and had so much exposure to magic items and spells he had no idea what it was. He knew that it was something ancient and powerful but he didn't know what.

            "Your Eva is on lockdown it is to dangerous and its habits are unpredictable that it is dangerous." Misato stated repeating what the commander said. She had no idea why but it was a reasonable answer.

            "Look at all this new equipment in the plug!" Ritsuko was examining the plug. It looked enhanced. The plug handles were gone and replaced with what she thought were Nero connection gloves. Also a sort of goggles replaced the aiming system. When the pilot got in the legs were restrained making all thoughts and impulses to the legs were converted to the Evangelion. In other words when the Pilot got in the only parts visible would be the chest, shoulder to elbow, and nose and mouth. Everything would be covered by something. She was examining everything they would have to replicate this plug. This plug equipment was more efficient and would greatly increase everyone's synch ratio and battle effectiveness.

            Shinji was changing out of his plug suit when Link finally spoke up.

            Shinji do you feel something weird? Link asked really trying to piece everything together.

            Actually I do I have no idea what it is. It feels like something deep down inside our soul deeper then you are. Shinji stated he felt a stranger presence one of wisdom and power. It wasn't Link because Shinji now memorized when Link was paying attention.

            I think it is something from my past and not yours. It is worrying me. Link stated.

            When you figure it out tell me. Plus I have a feeling that we some how paused from merging. Shinji said still wondering how that could happen.

            We have to settle a score now with your father Shinji. Link was disgusted how a man could do this to children and he would enjoy hitting that bastard.

            Shinji nodded and walked off to the control room where his father still sat. Nerv worked twenty four seven so his father would either be in his office or the control room scaring the shit out of all the techs. Since it is just after an angel attack he would be over viewing everything. Shinji walked through all the corridors and walked on the bridge going to the top of the center. He took the elevator up and got looks from everyone and some friendly hellos. Then he was in front of his father and his sub commander.

            "What do you want?" Gendo said with his arms on his desk and his hands covering his eyes. The classic position that use to strike fear into his son. It didn't work anymore.

            "Father I owe you something." Shinji then gave a straight punch to Gendo's face causing him to fly out of his desk and into the wall. His nose was obviously broken and he was bleeding everywhere. Fuyutsuki just nodded he couldn't do anything. Shinji was armed with a sword and shield. He just watched as a family struggle went on in front of him.

            "HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM NERV TILL FURTHER NOTICE!!" Gendo screamed clutching his nose with his white now red gloves.

            "I agree but father if you hurt anyone I care about you will regret it. Still I owe you something else Commander." Shinji stated with venom in his voice. He punched the desk dividing him from his father it collapsed. Shinji stepped over the wreckage and walked over to his father.

            "You cold hearted son of a bitch. How could mother ever love you?" Shinji stated. He pulled his hand back and slapped his father square across the face. His glasses flew and landed in front of Fuyutsuki feet. Shinji turned around and headed for the exit of Nerv. He needed that but what drove him to do it he didn't care. Now he felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. Everyone stared at Shinji as he exited. They knew that the old Shinji would never do that. Still some mentally thanked the boy for paying back that ass of a boss. Ritsuko softly giggled she wanted to do that herself but it wouldn't have the same effect.

            How could he do something like that? He is unstable and a threat to my plans. I will have to tell SEELE. Gendo still shocked and holding his bloody nose. Everyone saw that his eyes were brown not blue. He had eyes that showed weakness and pain. He had turned out to be cold hearted for reasons and he changed over the years. He was pondering if his wife would accept him now. His sub commander tossed him his glasses and left.

            Shinji was walking back to the apartment. He had a jacket on it was a little chilly and he needed something to cover up the sword and shield. He looked at his watch it read (2:23 pm October 29 Wednesday). He had spent a while in Nerv. Shinji was pondering since he was suspended from Nerv for as long as his father was angry he would probably go to that Halloween dance everyone was talking about. He had an idea he was going to dress up in some sort of costume that had a sword and shield in it.

            Link what do you think since we have a while till we can pilot should we go to the dance. Lots of girls would like to ask us. Shinji mentally laughed he knew that he use to be cute in a shy little boy way but since he also had the body of Link he changed and got almost every girls attention.

            We should go I have never been to a dance and I think I can help you dress up. The whole knight idea is nice we can bring the Fairy Sword and our shield. Link excited since he really didn't know what a dance was and he just got little facts from Shinji's memories.

            Well let's go get some supplies for our costume. Shinji wasn't going to get home just to get yelled at by Asuka so he was going to stall for as much time he could. He turned the corner and headed for the mall. He was thinking of some armor to buy or make. He was going to get a cape and some sort of hair dye and head set. He wondered what he would look like when he actually got the materials and dressed up.

            Asuka was at home mad about how she lost and didn't get to kick the angel's ass. She came up with a good excuse to why she didn't do anything.

            Another pilot was in there so my good conscience stopped me from hurting another human being. I wouldn't want to hurt another that it. It wasn't my fault. I will just have to kick the next angel's ass. Asuka thought now happy with herself she was going to get ready for the dance on Halloween. She sent her idea and measurements to the tailor and she was going to buy a made costume. She was going to call Hikari later and ask her details on the dance since she was the class rep.

            Misato was walking back to her office when she spotted Rei in the cafeteria. She was going to talk to Rei even though it would be probably be futile but she needed someone to talk to and Ritsuko wasn't around.

            "Hey Rei." Misato said still nervous around the first child.

            "Hello Major Katsuragi." Rei responded not really interested in what she had to say.

            "Rei how is school. Halloween is coming up isn't your school having anything like a dance?" Misato asked.

            "Yes Major they are having a dance." Rei responded.

            "Are you going to go?"

            "I find no reason to go. I don't need to go so I won't go."

            "Rei you should go. You should get out and have fun. Shinji might be going." Misato said thinking that saying Shinji would hit home.

            "Fun? Dance what is a dance Major?" Rei was curious she didn't know why but at the sound of Shinji she wanted to see him.

            "A dance is when you go and meet up with people at your school. You get to dance with them and talk. Since it will be a Halloween dance everyone will be dressed up." Misato kind of expected that Rei wouldn't know what a dance was.

            "Some people go as couples. They dance together slowly. Some say that romantic things can happen at dances."

            "Maybe I should go to this dance. Could you help me I am not fond of Dances or costumes?" Rei was thinking of Shinji and one word that stood out from what Misato was saying. Romantic that means love she was lonely and she knew it. The only person who tried to get close to her without a reason was Shinji. She needed to top the yearning of loneliness.

            "Ok Rei come by my apartment tomorrow around lets say 3:00 right after school gets out. I am going to skip work anyways so I will see if I can get a costume for you." Misato said finally she was going to get Rei to be social. This was going to be good for Rei and she knew it.

October 30

            Shinji had just got up still early in the morning. He made his and Asuka's lunch and breakfast for his roommates and put everything in order. He grabbed his books and left. Sprinting for no reason he needed to exercise his body always wanted to move. He hoped over the gate and went to school always early. He heard that Touji was released from the hospital because they didn't find anything wrong with him.

            The class was talking about the Dance everyone was excited. Shinji was talking with Touji and Kensuke.

            "So what you going to be Touji?" Shinji asked wondering.

            "Yao Ming the basketball player." Touji was a huge fan of basketball.

            "You still need to grow a lot to even pull it off. How are you going to do it?" Kensuke asked.

            "I will figure it out some how." Touji didn't know but he was going to give it a shot."

            "I already know what Kensuke is going to be someone from the military." Touji stated.

            "Am I that obvious?" Kensuke asked.

            "YES!" Shinji and Touji said in unison.

            "Alright I know but Shinji what are you going to be?" Kensuke asked trying to redirect the assault and Shinji.

            "You guys will have to find out." Shinji said he wasn't going to tell anyone.

            Unknown to the laughing stooges the Asuka was talking with Hikari and some other girls.

            "Hey is anyone going to ask someone to the dance."

            "Yes I know who I am going to ask."

            "Me too."

            "Same."

            "So who are you three going to be asking to the dance huh give us a name." Asuka asked wondering who would ever chose any boy in this school to go to a dance.

            "Shinji Ikari. Did you see what he did with his hair and I think he works out." One girl named Mana said. Mana had a purple tint to her hair. She was cute but not stunning. She had green eyes and was well developed for her age. She was always said to be innocent.

            "Hey I am going to ask Shinji to the dance." Another girl named Lina said. Lina has light blonde hair and was rated one of the top 10 girls to go out with. She could give Asuka almost a run for her money. Still she had a quick temper and always was sneaky.

            "I am going to have him take me to the dance."  Motoko said daydreaming about her getting a date. Motoko had black hair and was always daydreaming. She was a ditz in everyone's book. She was cute and shy.

            "Why would anybody want to take that baka out? He is an idiot and a pervert. You are stupid if you are going to take him out." Asuka yelled downsizing Shinji behind his back. She really didn't care. Or so she thought.

            "So that means you aren't going to ask him out Asuka?" All three girls asked with hope in their eyes.

            "No way just look at him." Asuka turned and pointed at him. Then it hit her. He was standing around just near the window. He was now in a school uniform but the sun bounced off his face and hair making him look like gold. The light also went through the shirt revealing his chest. He was sitting back laughing. His blue eyes filled with happiness. It hit her like a train.

            "Good I was scared that since you live with him you would have the best chance. So you don't find him attractive at all. Well now I have a better shot." Mana said.

            "You have a better shot I am going to win." Lina yelled. Motoko didn't say anything she was still daydreaming.

            "So Hikari are you going to ask Touji out?" Mana asked everyone knew that they had a crush on each other.

            "Umm I don't know. Maybe I am not sure." Hikari backed up from the assault of questions. Luckily for her sensei chose that time to enter the room. Everyone performed the normal ritual then fell asleep. Shinji didn't care and neither did Link they were sleeping.

            The day passed and everyone went home. Mana, Lina, and Motoko were searching for Shinji they wanted to ask him out. Then they spotted him in front of the gate. He was standing against one of the poles. They all sprinted towards him trying to beat out the others. Behind them were more girls that spotted Shinji.

            Link I got a weird feeling. Shinji asked he had a sensation to run as fast as he could home.

            Um…Shinji look to your left. Link said still scared at the oncoming horde of girls.

            "O MY GOD!!" Shinji yelled and sprinted home. Link was laughing the whole time. Shinji was jumping and running on walls. It was an amazing site but he didn't care he wanted to get away fast.

            The girls just stared Shinji took of in a sprint. It was fast as all hell. He passed a biker and a car. He jumped on a railing and ran across it. He sprinted headfirst and slid under a cloths wire. He then jumped off and ran home. Now this only took about 7 seconds and every girl was staring. They thought that they probably scared the crap out of him and he ran from fear. The girls were going to have to call his house.

            Shinji arrived home and went straight to his room to finish up his costume. Misato just saw a blur enter the apartment and ran for Shinji's room. Probably something scared him. Misato was waiting for Rei it was 2:50 she would show up at 3 sharp.

            Asuka just picked up her costume from the tailor and she was going to try it on as soon as she got home. She didn't notice that some girls were following her. Since they couldn't follow Shinji they would follow his roommate. Asuka started off home not noticing a small horde following her.

            Rei knocked at the door of the apartment. At school she was thinking of Shinji and the dance and what she would wear. Now for Rei she had no idea why she was thinking this. She was confused and a little scared. But it didn't show.

            "Hey Rei come in I got a great idea for you costume." Misato marched Rei into the apartment. She got done watching an old romantic movie. It was a horrible story but they had great clothes and it sprung an idea.

            "Ok." Rei just did as she was told.

            "Ok here put this on. Also with this. Keep the clothes they are to small for me now. Go try them on." Misato rummaged through her closet. She found a stunning light purple dress. (Hey I was looking through some websites and if you want to see a pic of what Rei looks like go to http://www.lwhy.clara.net/nge/. It's Rei in the purple dress. I do not own that website and I give credit to the creator and host of it.)

            Rei went to put the clothes on. She knew went to the bathroom and continued to put on the dress. Just then Asuka walked in with her costume in a bag and went off to her room. She dressed up as a Valkyrie. She had a metal helmet and breastplate. Even the metal showed her form. She was wearing metal gauntlets and shin guards. Everything else was a blue cloth holding it together. There wasn't much clothing on it either. She thought it would make the boys drool but either way whatever she wore she thought would dazzle the boys.

            Meanwhile Shinji was putting on his armor. He had bought a blue hard plastic armor. He had a blue cape and a headset. It went around his head lifting his hair up just a bit. It had a red gem in the middle and the strap went around his head. The armor and head set had outlines of gold on the rims. He had the armor cover his chest and shoulders. The armor hooked onto the cape. He had blue shin guards and blue forearm guards. They were outlined with gold plastic too. The head set had beads and more little gems. Shinji had dyed his hair dark blue. He had his sword attached to his belt. He was wearing a normal belt with a loop in it for his sword. Sure the sword was real but he could control it because it was magically made. He concentrated and made it dull. Now it was a highly decorative piece of metal. He also had waist armor that followed the pattern. He had blue fingerless gloves covering his hands. They had small red plastic gems on the top. He was wearing boots dyed dark blue. He was completely covered in blue. He was proud of his work yet he felt like he looked like a fool. Just then he heard Misato yell.

            "That's really going to get looks from the guys!" Misato yelled. Rei had stepped out of the bathroom in the purple dress and accessories. Shinji opened his door and stepped out to see what caused this.

            "O Rei you're here. That's a really nice costume who is it of." Shinji a little taken by Rei's appearance. She was stunning. The dress revealed her good figure that was usually covered.

            "I do not know." Rei blushed a little but everybody took it as his or her imagination.

            Then Misato looked at Shinji. He looked like a prince. He looked really handsome the armor and cape. It was really detail and it fit his new character.

            "Shinji so this your costume huh." Misato pointed at the armored teen.

            "Yep so what do you think? Do I look stupid?" Shinji asked still nervous.

            "I don't find your costume idiotic Ikari." Rei said still there wasn't that monotone voice. It was said with a hint of embarrassment. She did seem to find Ikari attractive. The armor didn't hide his build just covered it a little.

            "Rei so did Misato help you with your costume?" Shinji asked.

            "Yes Major Katsuragi did help me." Rei replied.

            "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

            "Yes Major Katsuragi persisted that I go to the dance."

            "You know Rei you don't have to call Me Major Katsuragi just call me Misato." Rei constant referring to her as Major was annoying Misato.

            "Ok Misato." Rei said with hesitation.

            "Rei are you going to be staying for dinner? I would be happy if you joined us." Shinji replied he was going to start cooking dinner.

            "Um if it doesn't impose on you." Rei asked she was showing interest in more emotion whenever Shinji was around. Misato also noticed this. She thought that Rei has a crush on Shinji.

            Shinji then walked off to his room and took of his costume. It was about 4 and it would take him a while to cook dinner.

            While outside the door was chaos.

            "You knock on the door. IF you want to go out with him so much." Outside the door was about 6 girls arguing who is going to knock on the door. Some just got the number and left. They were going to show up at the door and force Shinji to go with them.

            "Hey don't you guys need chaperones for the party?" Misato asked. She always wanted to find a way out of work.

            "NO." Shinji yelled from the kitchen. He was going to avoid as much embarrassment as possible.

            "I overheard from Hikari that they might have to postpone the party because they don't have enough chaperones. They say about three are needed at bare minimum." Rei was telling the truth. She almost never lied if you asked her a question.

            "Ok I am going to sign up. I will drag Ritsuko along and who else." Misato asked.

            "KAJI BRING HIM!" Asuka had chosen that moment to but in. She had changed out of her costume and she had heard crush to come. She was trying to avoid the thought of Shinji as much as possible.

            "NO I AM NOT BRINGING HIM THERE. He would probably try to hit on the teachers and stuff. But I guess I have to." Misato kind of wanted him to come. She was going to have to try on an old costume. She got on the phone and called.

            Shinji was just done cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. It rang several times neither all the roommates had their own objectives at the time. Asuka yelling at Misato to call Kaji. Misato trying to avoid the fiery red head and Rei just looked at them with a puzzled look. She did look stunning in Shinji's opinion. Finally since it wouldn't stop Shinji stopped his cooking at walked over to the door.

            "Hello." Shinji opened the door to come face to face with several certain girls from his class.

            "Hello Shinji." The girls said in unison. They were all trying to come up with something to say.

            "You can come in." Shinji stepped to the side.

            From the girls point of view Shinji stepped to the side to reveal several things. Misato in her usual skimpy house clothes turned over and talking on the phone. Next was Rei in a purple dress that easily beat their beauty out. Also the site of Asuka yelling at full rage at Shinji's guardian. Also it seemed like Rei was starring at Shinji with what looked like a light blush. Now that really shot down their courage. First the site of Shinji's guardian they had no idea what he/she looked like. Now what they saw was a 29-year-old scarcely dressed woman with purple hair with a beer in her hand talking on the phone. Also Rei looking with wide eyes at Shinji with something other then a school uniform on. And Asuka on one of her rages that scared everybody at school. Even one of those things separate would stop someone from asking a date. 2 beautiful women one looking at their crush and the other drinking a beer and loosely dressed. And the rage of the red head Demon Asuka.

            "Umm. No but thanks." The girls said.

            "Ok so what did you come here for?" Shinji asked he had a small idea and he took out a pen and paper. He started to write his cell phone number on the paper.

            "Here if you need anything just call." Shinji handed them the paper and closed the door.

            "What did he give you?" Mana asked Motoko.

            "It says Shinji's cell phone number." Motoko then held it close to her.

            "WHAT GIVE THAT TO ME!" Lina yelled.

            "Don't give it to her give it to me I will keep it safe." Mana trying to sway Motoko. Motoko took of home trying to keep the other girls off her back.

            While inside everyone was sitting down to a usual meal once everyone was done Shinji walked Rei to the door. She had a bag that Misato gave her. She had changed back into her school uniform and inside the bag was the dress. Rei left off for home. That was the end of the day.

            Shinji laid down in bed.

            Hey Link so how do you think the dance will go? 

            Shinji it will go just fine. You won't be embarrassed. 

            Well you figure out what that weird feeling is? 

            Nope. 

            Well tell me when you figure it out. 

            Ok whatever lets go to bed. 


	6. The Dance

Merging of Souls and Swords Ch.6

The Dance

            The day before the dance was hell in other words. Boys and girls eyeing each other was a rather disturbing sight. Shinji didn't care he was now able to think clearly. Nothing to worry about no Eva no Nerv and especially no father. He was kind of happy he punched his father in the face. He didn't know why but he was glad he did it. It felt like a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders. He was obviously sleeping in class. The day was not really exciting for him or adventures and him and Link got into a rather weird fight. Still they were going to get something weird at the dance.

SEELE Meeting Room

(Ok I am to lazy to write SEELE 1 and all that other crap so just referring to them as numbers and Gendo as G.) Hehehe

            G. "The third child has gone through a rather disturbing side effect of the angel's attack."

            1:Ikari your child is of no concern to us. We have to advance the plan and we are making the Eva series 5 through 13.

            G: I think that the change in the third child does pose great concern to the entire project. He has returned from Sea of Dirac with several changes. Eva unit 1 is genetically different too. Further more the third child knows more then you think. I would say that he knows the language of the Dead Sea Scrolls.

            5: That's impossible only the select few within this chamber can understand the language. We are the ones that taught you Ikari or did you teach him the language.

            G: No and I have proof.

G pulled out a remote and replayed the surveillance tapes of 2 certain incidents within the last couple of days. It replayed with clear sound and video. Everyone heard the language Shinji was speaking and they understood it. No one taught this one. He spoke it more fluently then Keel himself. Then the next seen destroyed the thoughts that they had of Gendo back stabbing them. They saw the blood trickle from his nose. And now they looked at the great detail of the nose. It was covered by something but in the dark room it was almost impossible to see. They heard what Shinji had said. At the end everyone said the same thing.

"Interesting. He might pose a threat. We will meet on this subject on another date."

Misato's Apartment.

            Misato was getting ready to drive everyone to the party. She had taken out an old costume it was her in a very revealing pink under wear. She wore bunny ears and pink stockings. Rei had arrived and changed into her dress. Shinji dyed his hair and got his armor on. Asuka was fumbling with the metal helmet. She wanted to look her best for Kaji. Kaji meanwhile was just trying to hit on Misato he hadn't seen the new Shinji yet. Ritsuko was going to bust out laughing when she thought about how he would react to the new Shinji. Shinji would be about just as tall as Kaji.

            "Hurry up." Misato hollered trying to avoid the unshaven man. He just wore his usual clothes. Ritsuko was in her lab coat she was going to see how different Shinji acted socially.

            "Ok Kaji!" Asuka yelled jumping at Kaji and falling into his arms. Kaji obviously in distress.

            "Come on Shinji hurry up we are leaving." Misato was putting on her shoes when Shinji stepped out. Misato still couldn't get over about how he looked. And it seemed none of the other females could either. His hair was dyed blue and held up. His muscles outlined by armor. The cape that flapped in the wind and as he walked. The look of leather on him. Ritsuko was drooling and so was Misato but she had already seen it so she hurried up.

            "Ok o hey Kaji." Shinji walked past Kaji and followed Misato to the car.

            "Who was that?" Kaji looked at Asuka and Ritsuko. Rei had left following Shinji. The difference was amazing Kaji had to try to block the image of Rei in his mind. It was kind of weird for her to be in something other then a school uniform.

            "That was Shinji." Ritsuko was waiting for his reaction.

            "No way I mean I heard that he changed after the angel but hell he can't fucking grow 5 inches that fast." Kaji still trying to detangle himself from the Valkyrie.

            "Well he did so lets go." Ritsuko left and Kaji tried to follow being weighed down with some extra weight.

            When they arrived the party was already in action. Shinji opened the door for everyone and they stepped in. Inside there were flashing lights and a variety of costumes. Boys dressed as punks, monsters, vampires, and a lot more. Girls dressed in ballroom dresses, swimsuits, and some really weird ones. Everyone drew in a breath on the oncoming Eva pilots.

            The some boys saw Rei come in and they fell over from shock. She was dazzling. Her eyes weren't emptying like usual. It seemed like they were on the verge of crying of happiness. And that soft blush against her pale skin really kicked it off. They also saw how developed she was. The boys hated the way that the uniforms covered most of the figures of the girls. Then came Misato causing some gasps and nosebleeds. Silence for Ritsuko and a shudder of fear for Asuka Kaji walked in without being noticed. Shinji didn't follow till everyone was inside.

Change of perspective to the adolescent teenagers.

            Once they saw the females come in the boys stopped and went back to dancing with the music. Most of the girls were still staring at the open door. If Rei and Asuka showed up then Shinji was soon to follow. Just then Hikari got up on stage and was going to start the opening slow song when the lights burst to draw everyone's attention something went horrible wrong.

            "O MY GOD GET OUT OF THE WAY!" One of the techs for the lights and stage work for the dance yelled. The firework shot out of the rocket and Hikari slipped of stage. The flaming ball flew past the screaming people. It was headed straight for the DJ who had not heard the screams so he just kept on mixing the music.

            Shinji stepped in just at the right moment. He entered when he heard the yell. He saw where it was directed and he ran towards the DJ. If the DJ's controls lit on fire then some people would get hurt. The fireworks were clomped together it was like a huge bottle rocket that lasted longer.  It was about to hit the speaker when it blew up everyone shrieked assuming that it hit the speaker. Then after about 1 millisecond everyone opened his or her eyes. Right in front of the DJ was Shinji in his costume with his sword drawn. Around him were sparks and flares illuminating the relatively dark room. Everyone gasped some just stared. Shinji then spun the sword in his hand and put it back on his back. He walked to get some punch at the stand. The DJ didn't notice anything he was really into music and he had to get paid so he did his best job.

            "Shinji is that you?!" Kensuke was dressed in his army uniform and had his camera out he saw the whole thing and caught it on tape. He rewound it to see that it was Shinji. It occurred like this. The flying ball was on a direct path then a blurred figure stepped in front of the DJ and drew a metal sword and sliced at the oncoming ball of flame. It blew up in light. The now visible figure spun the sword handle and attached it to his back. He turned causing his cape to fly up and he walked toward the table with his cape wavering in the wind.

            "Hey Kensuke what's up?" Shinji asked he really didn't pay attention some people were still staring at him. Now that they knew it was Shinji some of the girls just stared at his costume. (You know.) He did look handsome almost like a prince.

            "Shinji wow that's a cool costume. So you seen Touji?" Kensuke wondered where their jock friend was. Shinji pointed to the stage where Hikari had fallen over. Touji ran over and caught her in his arms. She was dressed in a costume that has several metal spatulas and one big one attached to her back. He had no idea where it was from but he was drinking some punch so he didn't care. It looked like the kind-of-out-of-place couple was doing well. Hikari and Touji hadn't moved Touji was on his knee and Hikari was leaning on his chest. They both were completely red.

            "Well now I got to get this on tape." Kensuke had set up a little post to record the dance. Probably a cover because he wouldn't get a dance still he was going to get dirt on everyone.

            "WOW HOLY FUCK DID SHINJI DO THAT?!" Kaji screamed just audibly over the music at Misato.

            "YEP HE HAS BEEN DOING STUFF LIKE THAT LATELY!" Misato replied. Misato kind of had a funny thought. She saw how about the entire female part of the class looked at Shinji. Also how Rei looked at him she was going to get them all really pissed. And maybe make Rei get some guts to ask Shinji also probably drive Asuka crazy. Also to get Kaji jealous non the less. She had to just wait for the right moment.

            Shinji was talking no embarrassing Touji with Kensuke when he got a cold shiver down his spine. He had no idea where it was coming from. Then it hit him the music stopped and started to play softer and slower. Then the DJ said bone chilly words especially fresh in Link's mind.

            "Now its time for the slow dance." The DJ said softly and boys started to ask girls. This is what Misato was waiting for. She saw most of the girl's head towards Shinji to ask she walked fast. Even though she was in her high heels and tight, revealing, and small make shift bunny suit.

            "Shinji come on I will teach you how to dance so you don't embarrass yourself." Misato grabbed Shinji right before a girl was going to ask him. The girl was in a bikini and was quite developed. It was Lina she was pissed yet discouraged at the site of a women as underdressed as her.

            Shinji was being dragged and couldn't put things together. He just knew that both Kensuke and Touji went silent and gave low growls then he was moving farther away from them. He was then turned around and facing his guardian who he was now 1 inch taller then. She put her hands on his shoulders and started a slow dance. Link butted in he had been to plenty of balls at the castle thanks to Zelda and he had to set this right. Outside Shinji's body moved Misato's hands. One on his shoulder and another rested against his hand. He then closed the gap between their bodies till it was almost less then a centimeter. He then initiated a slow a little awkward dance for Misato but it looked quite different if you were watching them. Their bodies were close and the dance started. It looked like pure elegance from the male lead but the women was fumbling a little. Then Misato just copied Shinji. It looked right now their steps in tune and bodies close. Faces close and the intimate feeling radiating off of them if you were close to the dancing couple.

            "I didn't know you could dance?" Misato said surprised that he could dance this well.

            "You never asked." Shinji/Link still floating through memories of dancing in the grand ballroom with Zelda and laughing with friends.

            The girls were obviously pissed. Come on she is more then twice his age let us have a go was what was running through their minds. Asuka took this fact a little hard but only to let out a sad sigh before she realized something. Kaji alone no Misato Asuka then grabbed Kaji and dragged him to dance. Rei had a visible twitch in her eye at the sight of Misato. She then thought of something and stepped closer to them.

            "May I dance with Ikari?" Rei asked standing next to Shinji.

            "Why yes Rei." Misato has accomplished one of her goals and was now going to make sure no one spiked the punch.

            Meanwhile Shinji was dancing with Rei in this same fashion just a little faster to go with the music. Then it seemed like they were getting closer and closer to each other. Then Link dipped Rei and held her in his arms. She was obviously blushing. He then continued and lifted her back up and started the dance again. It looked very romantic and some of the girls were blushing thinking of the scene. A prince and a princess is what they looked like. They were both putting a kind off warm into the dance. Everyone around them tried to copy but they ended up on the floor. (Lets just say that eventually the dance branches off to something like FF8 dance Squall and Rinoa scene for those who need a description except it a lot slower.) Shinji's cape flapped to the steppes and twirls. It was graceful and elegant. Rei got tired and bowed to Shinji and left. Then it became hell. Shinji was going to sit down when several girls literally grabbed him and took him to the dance floor and one asked to prolong the slow dance. He got really tired.

            Kensuke videotaped the whole thing also getting good shoots of Touji and Hikari.  Touji was doing horribly he was tripping and stepping on Hikari's feet it looked pitiful. Then a miracle came for Touji and Shinji. Shinji spotted his friend and ran over.

            "Touji here I will instruct you. I need help though." Shinji said. Some girls jumped to attention.

            "I will show you who's a real dancer hah beat me." Asuka said she watched Shinji he was good but she thought she could do better.

            "Fine just come over here." Asuka reluctantly let go of Kaji while he sighed he to was granted a miracle. Misato wasn't to far off either.

            "OK look Touji look at how I put my arms and where. Ok that's good now copy these simple steps." Shinji put his hands on the correct ballroom dance parts but Asuka was about to yell hentai when he started to move. He was moving completely correct and still talking it through with Touji. Touji started to get the hang of it with Hikari's help. So they were set and Asuka was going to show off that she could squash Shinji.

            Hey I got a bad feeling Asuka is going to pull something so watch out Shinji. Link stated as a fact.

            Yep I already know she is starting. Shinji said back.

            Asuka started picking up the pace. Subconsciously Shinji was keeping up he was hardly paying attention. All of a sudden Asuka was about to break off and start twirling but was flung back Shinji converted the dance into a very weird one. Playing a little song in his head he moved really fast and Asuka was having a lot of trouble keeping up. She was going to fall over when she got picked up by Shinji. Shinji recovered and continued he was going to go a little fast. He started picking up the pace with a fumbling Asuka and didn't stop. He was remembering every step from his heart. He did everything perfectly. He remembered how hard this dance was its first time but now it was almost natural. Once he was done everyone just stared. Asuka collapsed a while ago while Shinji just continued. He then felt a sudden jolt of energy coming from outside.

            Shinji walked up to Misato and spoke a few words," Misato get Rei and Asuka to NERV NOW." Shinji felt a sudden burst of energy coming from the outskirts of town.

            "What why Shinji." Just as she finished the sentence the sirens went off. An angel was close. Everyone started yelling and running. Misato grabbed Rei and Asuka and almost Shinji but then she remembered he was suspended from Eva. Shinji walked out not even following the other students into the shelter near school. He walked to a mountaintop to watch. If he was going to die he was going to do it while watching the bloody battle.

            Shinji sat down and on the green mountaintop he was still in his costume he was getting ready for the onslaught he was also talking to Link.

            Link what happens if we die? 

            Shinji I truly do not know but it is said that the people with the strongest souls go to the Sacred Realm. Still this is sometimes a myth. If we die I would rather go out fighting then just sitting. Link was not totally sure. They watched as the building lowered into the Geofront. He saw the giant explosion revealing the Angel. (You know the one with razor arms. Aka Zeruel) it was floating towards them. All of a sudden Eva unit 2 popped out of the ground with a whole arsenal it started firing wildly at it.

            "Come on tell me I am at least neutralizing the AT field." Asuka yelled before her arms cut off and a blood-curdling scream emitted from the blood red Evangelion. Shinji was almost white. This wasn't right. Then her head got cut off luckily they cut the connection so she didn't break her neck.

            "What Rei what are you doing." Shinji spoke softly as he saw the Eva on last resort carry out a N2 mine. Shinji was starting to lose his Link features at the moment. He was feeling complete sadness. Everyone was going to die. He was crying on the ground. He couldn't do anything. Link spoke up he was diminishing due to the state Shinji was in.

            Shinji do you truly believe you can do nothing. Link felt like he was worthless from his connection with Shinji. Shinji was very fragile yet strong in a way. He was a very complicated human.

            Yes I am worthless I can't even pilot Eva and everyone is going to die. 

            Shinji you are only worthless when you give up you must try and try. And when you give up is when you have a sword through your heart forcing you to be worthless. Shinji reach out unlock the door. The door that binds your heart and mind. Reach out then you will see what you are worth. Try Shinji Try. Link was not sure what else to do. He felt a push on his soul. He started to join in the force.

                                                               Within Nerv                      

            "WHERE IS THE THIRD CHILD?" Gendo yelled it wasn't time to cause third impact ye. No not yet the plans weren't in order.

            "He isn't in any of the shelters." Maya said in a soft voice she was franticly searching but drew blanks. Everyone was about to cry when she noticed something on her screen. It just popped up and a new wave of sirens commenced.

            "SIR ANOTHER BLUE PATTERN HAS BEEN DETECTED. SIR ITS NOT FROM THE ANGEL IT SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE GEOFRONT."  Maya screamed to make sure everyone noticed. The angel stopped it walk to Nerv. IT felt it to. Then angel pinpointed the source to a mountain with a glowing white figure. It was Shinji and Link they unlocked the door to their hearts. They sprouted wings to fly with power and might.

            "EVANGELION UNIT ONE HAS ACTIVATED. THE EVANGELION HAS BROKEN FREE OF ITS RESTRAINTS." Eva unit 1 started to twitch then it swung its arm out of the crystal restraints. IT then ran to the launch pad and jumped. While outside the small white figure was being approached by the angel. Everyone was gasping what was happening.

            "THE EVA ONLY HAS 3 MINUTES OF POWER!" Just then the angel flung its razor arms at Shinji. Then the arms were caught. Out of the ground came Eva unit 1. The face in rage and anger.

            "The blue pattern is growing it is approaching the Eva." The white figure floated over to Eva 1. It jumped into the plug and was ready to pilot. Then the battle continued. The computers read a sync ratio within the Evangelion it was repeatedly raising. The blue pattern was blocking out all visual entities of the plug. Still somehow everyone suspected it was Shinji.

            Eva drew its sword and shield. The angel flung its arms at the enemy.  Shinji blocked them with his sword. He charged and rammed the angel. It flew far and hit the wall of the Geo front. Shinji charged it again and again flinging it around the Geofront. He was enjoying the rush of adrenaline and power. Darkness then enveloped the plug. The Eva stopped its dash at the angel. It was standing on one foot with sword in hand. Then the angel obviously noticing this flung its arms out at the Eva. It tipped over chest bleeding. The face was twisting in agony still it couldn't move. It ripped off the chest armor and started to hit the plug. Over and over.

            While within the plug Shinji was pushing the controls harder and harder. He couldn't stop he had to win. If he lost then so would man kind. Then he felt that familiar tugging on his soul and he released his full potential into the evangelion. Just as the angel was going to deliver the final blow the Eva roared back to life. It threw an upper cut at the angel in the face and round housed kicked till it flew a couple miles away.

            "The Evangelion has reactived." Maya yelled but everyone was a little annoyed they watched the whole thing. The Eva proceeded to somehow pull at its restraints. The restrains fell off. First it took off the head restrain that looked like a helmet. It revealed something they hadn't seen before. Hair purple hair. Then it took of its leg armor and lifted its sword. It revealed a relatively buff evangelion. AS the muscles flexed Shinji charged. He then came in contact with a flaming cross. Then it happened again and again. He caught it square in the chest several times. He then swung his sword and hit the next one. The energy emitted from the cross ricochets off of the blade and flung itself back at the angel. Shinji took notice and jumped into the air with the sword plunging down with his body weight he landed on the angel. He then sunk the sword in deep then continued to kick the angel in the head. While the angel was retaliating or trying to its eyes grew red. Shinji then turned the sword in the ground causing the angel to scream while blood poured out of the wound. He then stepped on the head of the Angel and dug the sword as deep as it could go into the core. It stopped moving. Then the evangelion looked directly at a Nerv central. Its eyes weren't on color they had a pupil and the rest of the eye. It then turned around and leaned the sword on its shoulder. It then went silent.

            (Literarily I think that these are getting worse one by one. Also I need more ideas. Sorry for the delay but I got school and stuff. Email me I need ideas and comments for the new ones. Plus I think I am going to rewrite this one. Man I think this one sucks.)


	7. Three Saviors of the Domain

Merging of Souls and Swords Ch.7

Within Evangelion Unit 01

            "_What's going on? Where am I? I feel strange? Alone? Where is Link?" _Shinji's mind raced through everything. Right now he was in nothing but darkness. Alone and he felt cold no one to help him. He just sat there not crying or moving just thinking. He was depressed and scared at the moment but he was very good at hiding it.

            While Shinji contemplated his thoughts Link was already watching with someone else next to him.

            "Didn't know you came with me. I thought I got rid of you back in Termina. So let me get this straight. The goddesses sent all of us here correct. And they intended for you to be here to. But they didn't tell me aw great." Link ranted on. He knew he was in the Evangelions core and mind. Still it was up to Shinji to get him out. Next to him was a tall figure dressed in white and black armor. He had long white hair and green markings on his face. He looked like the older version of Link. He was the Fierce Deity.

            "Yes they intended for me to be here. Still it is disturbing that I was not chosen to be the guide for the child. I am stuck in this huge thing with his mother's soul fighting to take over. It is a strange feeling." A low voice rang out. It was true he was one of the strongest beings in the universe. Still he was sealed in a mask, which sucked by his means, until Link had found him. Since he first wore the mask the Fierce Deity's soul had awakened. Now the reason for the change in features of the evangelion was the initial entrance of the soul of the Fierce Deity. He truly could beat the crap and all out kill Link at the moment but since Link had released him he had bonded with Link. The reason why he looked like the older version of Link was that he truly had no set features. He was a demigod. Like these machine's they called Evangelions. So when he bonded with Link he received his features and a base of his soul. Thus since he was almost as old as this world he could draw the conclusion that he was bonded to Link and now Link was bonded to Shinji. He was still mentally strong enough to influence them without being in the body. The body or vessel could hardly hold two soles on the verge of being demigods. Still he couldn't tell any of his knowledge to Link or Shinji. He always thought that the best way to learn is to learn from experience.

            "So let me get this straight you are stuck in the Evangelion because the body can't hold three souls. Well what happens if I merge with Shinji. You are mentally bounded to me. So does that mean that all three of us will become one?" Link asked in a confused voice. He knew of the great power of this Deity. He still held his dual sword in one hand. They at the moment were watching the decision of the last savior of the world. The Fierce Deity didn't want to reveal anything to Link. He knew that everything rested on this child's heart and mind. Him and Link have already decided their paths and were 2 of the three heroes' of this Domain. The last was the one that was facing his trial. F.D watched from a chair he had created. At the moment he could feel the boys mother trying to reach him and make contact. He knew that if she did there would be no more hope for mankind. He had to make a decision and F.D blocked his mother's influence from reaching him. He could tell she was getting ticked. He also didn't reveal that he had the Triforce of power with in him. He had received it again when his soul was reawakened.

            F.D was the first savior of the domain/earth. He had to venture throughout the whole land to secure a safe place for the Tri force within him. He could die if he didn't focus and kept a pure heart and soul. He had traveled across the newborn world receiving the evil gifts of the creatures seeking him out. He battled his way through and into the sacred realm. He created the door of time and with his soul he secured the Sacred Realm he became the bearer of the Tri force of power. Not because of the goddesses but because he was truly worthy. That was why he had the armor and sword. But with all his power there was risk. The goddesses confronted him and told him that all the power he bared could destroy the world. So he agreed for them to lie his soul in dormant. But he couldn't be kept in a body or held so they had to make an object for him to transfer into. Hence the mask but with the dormant of his soul the missing piece of the tri force returned and the Sacred Realm was a open area. (Well that's a short history of what he did.)

            So the reason why Link had defeated Majora was that he had two thirds of the almighty tri force on his side. Also he knew that the last hero of the domain would receive the last piece. Not even the goddesses knew for sure what this knew threat was but he had an idea of it. Since he had fought them he had contemplated what was going on. Well now was the moment of truth. Him and Link sitting on thrones though it was dark only the Fierce Deity knew they were thrones. Link just sat down and watched the trial-taking place. He was sitting in a chair marked Courage. They were in the same chair formation as the goddess's chamber.

            They watched all of Shinji's thoughts and memories fly through his mind. They read his thoughts and agony. Both F.D and Link knew that their trails were nothing compared to this. Theirs were when they started stable and balanced. Having to have little mental strength but very physical ability and a pure soul. Shinji on the other hand was living through hell. Over and over he didn't even know that if he gave in humankind would die. His was a mental hell though it was short. Neither of the veteran saviors could even think of it. It was terrible thought their quests and trials were long this one was living through hell then going back. It would have to be shorter.

            Shinji just thought. He was going over his life, which in words was shitty. His horrible childhood memories awakened and forced into his face. Repeating every horrible memory with more intense details every time. Truly any human would break after just a few seconds of this. But Shinji had been holding out for 28 days so far. 28 days of actual hell and he was still stable and sane. He was truly the strongest out of all three. He sat there mentally and physically drained. He was contemplating what it would be like if he died. He just sat in the dark. Then he started to think of all the things that depended on him. He never realized how many people depended on him.

            _"I can't die. So many people would suffer. People don't deserve to suffer. Everyone deserves a chance. Its better that I suffer." _Shinji slowly thought in his mind.

            _"I wonder would anybody cry for me. Does anyone care? Since no one cares its better for me to die. As long as people don't cry I am happy. No one cares for me so I will die in someone's place. I will live to die that is what will happen."_ Shinji mentally was a child now. Hell so would you if you had to live through his past for 30 days and it starts over every hour. Still the image of Shinji started to stand in the darkness. He stood slowly from his knees then to a standing position.

            _" I will protect. I can help. I will not run away. I cannot run away. This is my destiny." _Shinji was standing up and lifting his head. Slowly the darkness lifted. Shinji truly had earned to live his heart was lighting the evangelion. Slowly but surely he was becoming healthier. His mind restored he found himself in front of two figures.

            "Shinji Ikari you have successfully lived through your trail. You are a hero for this domain. You know the consequences and that there is no glory. You truly have a pure mind and heart. I the first savior of the domain give you a seat." The Fierce Deity stepped aside. Now that Shinji was literally lighting the room you could see the beauty and elegance of the thrones. Completely gold and glowing with an eerie light each throne had its own letters on it. Courage, Power, Wisdom the chairs read. In the chair marked Courage the letters were in jade and the chair had gems and diamonds each chair looked the same but they had different letters.

            "Shinji Ikari you will return to the world as soon as you sit down in the throne. You still have much to do in the other world. Don't worry your friend is going with you and I will watch you from here. You are safe." F.D said he turned and pointed to the chair. Shinji slowly walked to the throne then sat down.

Outside the Evangelion

            "What is science if it can't even save one single measly life?" Misato cried into the empty plug suit. It had been a horrible and terrifying month without Shinji. Now he was gone in her mind. Lost forever.

            As she cried a slow light grew brighter in the Evangelions core. At first it wasn't even noticeably but it grew brighter and clearer. It was light blue. Slowly the light totally lit the core and then a figure stepped out. Misato didn't notice between her sobs she just sat there in the LCL and sobbed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Misato don't cry." Shinji said. He got a shocked look from Misato and then he collapsed. He was tired and needed sleep. He just fell over exhausted. Misato bear hugged him like her life depended on it.

            Shinji Ikari was delivered to the infirmary later that day.

            Sorry for this short one but I had writers block. Still I hope you like it. Also yep if you like my other fanfic Better Role Models I always take opinions.


	8. How Badly

Merging of Souls and Swords

Ch.8

How badly

_Slowly ever so slowly he opened his eyes. He didn't know where or when he was. It was a nauseating sensation. Eating away at his stomach like a ravenous beast. Still he felt pleased. Something in him burned. An ever-present passion that was driving him, as he opened his eyes he recognized something._

He was presently looking at a familiar hospital ceiling. Still a passion inside his burned ever present. He looked at his hands and his body. It was functional. However this feeling was misplaced. Then he noticed the small triangular marking on his hand. Clenching his fist Shinji Ikari said words that seemed to convey his entire being.

"To find the truth." He stated calmly and forcefully. And his hand started to glow a soft ocean blue. Then his head snapped back as another voice made it present.

"It seems like you understand." Link said in recognition.

"I do. And I will find it." Shinji said out loud. No matter whoever heard him he needed to voice his opinion.

"So I take it that fooling around is no longer an option." Link said in a mock laugh. Disguising his despair in this situation.

"I didn't mean that……………...but it might have to be that way." The last part sighed out of his lungs. He got up looking for his equipment.

Gone. Link thought.

Gendo took them. As a precaution I would presume. Shinji thought with extreme malice. Just as his thoughts were on Gendo his heart seemed to jump into his head. His heartbeat throbbed in his brain. It in itself started to deduce things in a process so elaborate that it came up with logical conclusions as his brain screamed in pain. Falling to his knees clutching his head he convulsed taking in and rearranging information. Reprocessing it again and again. Link on the other hand was worried but in awe.

So this is how the princess knew everything. Not by a prophecy, but by her mind. He said not knowing how to deal with the pain Shinji was in.

After the convulsions Shinji was sweating profusely. He was on all fours breathing heavily. Taking in air. Then as coherent thought came back to him he said one thing.

"Kaji." Shinji bolted up and ran out of the hospital. Link didn't know what was going on. He couldn't read Shinji's mind, like a massive wall was placed between them. And all he could do was observe. Shinji ran with all his might. Grabbing his Nerv identification and a set of clothes.

"Must find Kaji." Shinji sprinted down the streets. Link saw as the boy looked frantically to the left then to his right and then sprinting forward again. Then without warning taking a right then a left. Like he knew exactly where he was going. Yet his facial expression didn't prove that. Link watched in awe as they came to a secluded Nerv designated shelter.

On the ground was a bleeding Ryoji Kaji three-bullet wound in his chest. His face completely recognizable, however there was someone standing over him. That person quickly ran away. The body noticed. Shinji walked up to the dying Kaji and pulled him into his arms.

"Shinji?" Kaji said through blood. His breath becoming shallow, he tried to reach for something in his pocket. A lifeline. So to speak, it seemed like it was important. Shinji deduced instantly.

Reaching into the pocket and pulling out a small pill Shinji nodded to the dying man. Then he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I can't save you. But Kaji, I will try. Try to find the truth. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Kaji I won't tell her. I won't. But I'll do what has to be done. I will do what has to be done." Shinji softly cried with the dead man in his arms, a small almost non-existent smile. Like he heard every word Shinji had said. And understood. His soul at rest, Shinji however still cried. He knew. He just never noticed it before.

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE REALIZED SOONER!" Shinji screamed into the empty shelter with blood on his shirt and arms, the dead man limp and cold to the touch.

CALM YOURSELF SHINJI! Do what has to be done. Give this man a proper burial. Do it! Link almost commanded the emotional boy. Shinji recollected himself and slung the body over his shoulders. Delicately yet quickly to a certain place.

Misato was driving home, an ever-present message playing itself on her machine.

In the melon field just off the lake a small make shift grave was made. Blood on his white shirt Shinji took the garden shovel and dug it into the soft soil. He then placed the melons around the grave. Bowing and giving his prayers he turned around and took out the string that Kaji used to tie his ponytail back. He tied it around his neck.

"I hate blood. It smells." Shinji then produced the lighter that was also on one Ryoji Kaji and took off his white shirt. He was in a navy under shirt. Then he ignited lighter and burned the garment that was covered in blood. Once all this was done he fell backwards overcome with emotion. Sitting at the foot of the grave he cried again.

Shinji.. Link called out in worry. Feeling the emotions roll off the boy, the ever-present emotions of despair and sorrow clouded his thought.

You couldn't stop it. We have to go back. And find out what Kaji found out. Link stated calmly.

NO I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT IF I ONLY NOTICED! IF I WASN'T NAÏVE! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE REALIZED IT EARLIER! HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! Shinji cried. Sobbing uncontrollably. Then a searing pain burned his mind.

SNAP YOUR SELF OUT OF IT WHATS DONE IS DONE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAS TO BE DONE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO IT! YOU KNOW! GET OVER IT DO WHAT YOU PROMISED! Link screamed while causing the searing pain to become unbearable. Shinji ran home. Crying the whole way.

Misato replayed the message over and over. She sobbed. Smashing the table with what little strength she had she screamed in frustration. No one knew. No one. She was the only one. She knew he was dead. All of it was over.

"NOOOO! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU! STUPID KAJI! WHY? WHY!" She screamed in bitter irony. Then as soon as she was going to collapse to the ground the door swung open. She looked up at a teary eyed wet Shinji Ikari. His eyes watery and his body shivering uncontrollably, running up to the crying Misato he grabbed her and they both cried together.

I'm not alone. Misato cried into the open arms. While she was being held and cradled by someone, not caring who.

Kaji. I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her. She already knew. I'm sorry. So sorry. Repeating this again and again he thought while holding onto Misato. Like she was his only line into this world. Everything had been shattered. He could have prevented it all. He could have saved Kaji. Saved all the others. But he was to blind to understand. He hugged the only thing that could keep him in this world.

They both fell asleep in that position. On the floor of the kitchen a Shinji Ikari had his blonde locks draped over the head of one Misato Katsuragi. Sitting cross-legged and having the older woman in his lap, his arms wrapped around her back while she dug her forehead into his collar bone. In the distance one Asuka Langley Soryu looked on. Emotions battling in the windows of her soul, to either join them. Or go on and ignore the bakas. She made her decision and walked back into her room.


End file.
